El verdadero significado de Tokyo de Cristal
by Renee09
Summary: Y del dolor más profundo, de las cenizas de las batallas pasadas, de los recuerdos dolorosos nació una nueva parte de la princesa de la Luna. Eso era ella, la mujer que provocó la glaciación, la mujer que haría que Sailor Moon desapareciera para siempre.
1. Prologo

*******

Y del dolor más profundo, de las cenizas de las batallas pasadas, de los recuerdos dolorosos nació una nueva parte de ella, alguien que poseía los mismos poderes que la princesa de la Luna, pero que también estaba alimentada del infinito dolor que su portadora sufrió a lo largo de los años, su poder se incrementaba a cada lágrima que el corazón de la princesa derramaba, a cada sollozo que salía de sus labios y su nacimiento se dio en el momento justo en que la diosa de la Luna supo de labios de Sailor Galaxia que su amor había muerto, lejos de ella, asesinado cruelmente a manos del mal. Era alguien naturalmente malévola, cruel, indescriptiblemente maligna, creada por los temores del corazón de la princesa de la Luna para proteger lo que quedaba de su alter ego, dispuesta a matar a todos los que la rodeaban tan solo por tener el placer de tenerla para ella sola. Eso era ella, la mujer que provocó la glaciación, la mujer que haría que Sailor Moon desapareciera para siempre.

***** **


	2. Recuperando tu corazón

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esta historia se publica solo con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

><p>***CAPÍTULO 1. Recuperando tu corazón***<p>

* * *

><p>Sus lágrimas las derramaba en silencio, en la oscuridad de su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y con la almohada ahogando sus sollozos, su corazón le dolía demasiado, era algo que ella ya no podía controlar, por más que lo intentaba, por más que día tras día intentaba ocultar su dolor detrás de la niña traviesa y descuidada que todos conocían ya le era imposible fingir, la ultima batalla había terminado por derramar todos los sentimientos que ella durante años cargó.<p>

Eran sus miedos mezclados con la culpa ¿cuantas veces más tendría que luchar?¿cuantas veces más tendría que ver a sus mejores amigas morir?¿Cuantas veces tendría que vivir la muerte del amor de su vida?¿es que nunca podría vivir una vida normal?¿nunca podía ser feliz a lado de él? aunado a todo esto ella podía aun sentir la quemazón de la culpa cada que pensaba en él, en Seiya.

La estrella que la había sacado de la oscuridad y que lo único que le había pedido a cambio era amarlo como él la amaba a ella - _¡Perdóname Seiya!_ - todas las veces en que ella sufría en soledad le pedía perdón una y otra vez, no podía dejar de sentir que lo había defraudado y hasta cierto punto utilizado, ella se había colgado de él como una naufrago a una balsa en medio del mar, se había envuelto de su calor para poder sobrevivir a la ausencia de Darien - _Seiya, Seiya, perdóname_- empezaba a sentirse como una loca, cerraba sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlar sus culpas, pero al instante en que sus ojos se cerraban la escena en la azotea de su preparatoria le llegaba de golpe.

Esa tarde lluviosa en que todo su corazón terminó por desquebrajarse, esa tarde fría en que sus rodillas se negaron a sostenerla más, esa tarde en que ella se dio cuenta que Darien no regresaría a su lado, había perdido las esperanzas. Y en medio de su tristeza, en medio de sus gritos y sus sollozos Seiya llego a su lado, le abrazo y le pidió que lo dejara reemplazarlo - ¿reemplazar a Darien? - sus ojos en ese momento perdieron la dimensión del espacio, su mente sufrió una especie de shock de solo pensar algo que ella jamás creyó posible ¿reemplazarlo?¿amar a otra persona? amar al hombre que tenía en frente y que había cuidado de ella por más de seis meses sin esperar nada más que un poco de amor, su corazón se quebró más y fue entonces donde ella cedió a su salvación, era recibir los brazos de Seiya o morir esperando una llamada que ella sabía jamás recibiría.

Y fue en ese instante, ella por primera vez deseo olvidarlo, deseo dejar ir el recuerdo de Darien, deseo alejarlo de su vida, deseo jamás haberlo conocido - **Dudaste de el** - apretó más su cabeza mientras seguía recordando aquella tarde - Dudaste de el - esa voz…esa voz la seguía atormentando - **Mientras él murió pensando en ti, tu te arrojabas a los brazos de alguien más** - aventó la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos - _¡Yo no lo sabía!¡Yo no sabía nada!¡Yo creí que el ya no me quería! _- ya no podía más, sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría volviéndose loca - **No te merecen, ninguno de los dos te merece** - apretó tanto sus manos que sus uñas terminaron por clavarse en su piel, gritaba para sus adentros - _¡Déjame, Déjame_! - En eso se había convertido su vida luego de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, en una lucha constante contra sus emociones, en diálogos solitarios, en reclamos constantes de ella..de esa voz que ingenuamente creía se trataba únicamente de su conciencia reclamando las malas decisiones del pasado. Si Serena hubiera sabido lo que en verdad sucedía, quizá hubiera sido capaz de detener la catástrofe que terminaría por liberar todos sus miedos.

* * *

><p>- Serena ¡No puedes estar sumida en la depresión!<br>- Tienes que salir adelante -  
>- ¡Darien está de regreso y te necesita!¿que ya olvidaste que murió en la ultima batalla?<br>- Eres la princesa de la Luna  
>- ¡Todos te necesitamos!<br>- ¡Extrañamos a nuestra amiga!

Cuantas veces ya había escuchado los reclamos de sus amigas, cuantas veces ella había tenido que quedarse en silencio mientras todas ellas le pedían ser fuerte ¿Más fuerte?¿realmente ella era capaz de ser más fuerte?¿que no comprendían que su estado de ánimo ya estaba muy dañado?¿que no podían intentar entender que los últimos años ya le habían dejado muchas cicatrices? la respuesta a la ultima pregunta le quebró más el alma - ¡Nosotras también hemos estado luchando de la misma forma que tu!¡Nosotras también hemos sacrificado cosas! - Reí, la siempre elocuente Reí era quien más le exigía respuestas y tampoco era que estuviera enojada con el mundo o con sus amigas, Serena sabía perfectamente que todos esos reclamos, todas esas peleas en el templo Hikawa tenían una razón de ser. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella, deseaban ayudarla pero simplemente no sabían como hacerlo. Y la verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Regresar de la muerte fue algo que jamás pensó llegaría a vivir, era algo que siempre creyó estaría fuera de su alcance, era un hecho que el consideraba imposible, era un hecho que en una vida pasada lo había arrebatado la vida, y la felicidad a lado de la mujer que amaba, pero al final era un hecho del cual él no tenía recuerdo. Pero en la última batalla todo fue diferente, Darién fue consciente del momento en que Sailor Galaxia le arrebató la vida aquella mañana en el avión que lo llevaría a los Estados Unidos, conservaba los recuerdos del dolor físico que sintió al haber sido despojado de su semilla estelar, y el recuerdo más intacto que tenía de esa fracción de tiempo, fue saberse separado para siempre de la mujer que él amaba. Su dolor no terminó ahí, morir no fue como cerrar los ojos para hundirse en un vacío silencioso del cual no volvería a despertar, morir fue todo lo contrario, todo el tiempo en que él permaneció en esa especie de limbo pudo sentir el dolor y la tristeza que el corazón de su Serena sentía, pero por más que intentó llegar hasta ella, le fue imposible. Tuvo que permanecer en ese lugar oscuro y frío hasta que una luz lo rescato, y cuando sintió que esa energía lo envolvía, pudo abrir sus ojos de nuevo y la vio a ella, frente a el, derramando lágrimas por todo su rostro, apretando su pecho como si tratara de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. La impresión de verla le impidió moverse, ella estaba desnuda, y por detrás de su espalda asomaban dos largas alas blancas que se movían al compás del viento, y cuando ella giro un poco para poder verla, sus ojos azules se abrieron por completo, las lagrimas corrieron más y la vio volar hasta donde el estaba para poder abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

Eso era en resumen lo que él había vivido luego de que ambos se despidieron en el aeropuerto, o al menos era lo que él recordaba. Ahora, a seis meses de su regreso deseaba poder decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no era así. Algo sucedía, algo le pasaba a ella, algo la había cambiado durante su ausencia, y no saber qué, lo estaba torturando lentamente.

¿Hablar con ella? ya lo había intentado innumerables veces, pero ella simplemente huía del tema o en últimas fechas le estaba evadiendo, empezó negándose cada que él le hablaba por teléfono y luego después de tantas negativas la madre de Serena simplemente le pidió que le diera espacio. ¿Darle espacio?¡Como podía hacerlo! si lo único que quería era estar a su lado, ya no deseaba separarse de ella jamás ¿es que, quizá Serena ya no querría lo mismo?

Más tormento. La simple idea de haberla perdido le llenaba el corazón de angustia, todo apuntaba a un solo hecho, a una sola persona, todo le hacía pensar que Serena sufría por la ausencia de él…de esa estrella…de Seiya Kou. La situación ya era demasiado insostenible para el, sus mismas amigas ya habían perdido las esperanzas de hacerla razonar. Lo único que le quedaba era enfrentar su más fiero temor y demandar de una vez por todas si Serena ya necesitaba el amor de alguien más - Maldito, mil veces maldito - le enviaba maldiciones al aire, cada vez que pensaba en la situación actual, ya empezaba a odiarlo, aun más luego de una platica con Reí.

- Quiero saber que sucedió entre el y Serena durante mi ausencia - su voz fue demandante, eso a Reí le quedo claro

- Lo que haya sucedido quedó en el pasado - Reí no pudo continuar hablando, como pocas veces Darien perdió la paciencia y estrello su puño contra la mesa

- ¡Si ese pasado esta interfiriendo con mi presente claro que tiene importancia! - luego de ver el rostro de sorpresa de Reí pidió disculpas y trato de calmar su miedo - Necesito saber -

- La verdad la sabe únicamente Serena - ella bajo su mirada y apretó sus manos - si me preguntas si sucedió algo entre ellos, no podría afirmar o negar algo - en cuanto Darien escuchó esas palabras sintió una puñalada en el corazón - Estuvo sola mucho tiempo, ella jamás nos dijo que no podía comunicarse contigo - Reí hizo una pausa al recordar la mañana en que Serena al fin luego de seis meses se atrevió a confesarles que desde la partida de Darien ella no había tenido noticias de el - Se guardo mucho dolor, y él único que parecía tener acceso a ella era Seiya, al principio lo odie por estar tan cerca de ella, pero luego de saber la verdad le agradecí enormemente que al menos él estuvo a su lado -

- Tu…- la pregunta que quería formular le quemaba la garganta - ¿alguna vez los viste comportándose como más que amigos? - él veía atentamente el rostro de Reí, esperando con todas su fuerzas que ella negara rápidamente, pero en vez de eso ella solo bajo su rostro. Sintió otra puñalada

- Una tarde luego de una pelea con el enemigo Serena salió corriendo del lugar, yo fui tras ella y la encontré en la azotea de su preparatoria - Reí hizo una pausa, ella misma siempre tuvo temor de lo que paso esa tarde luego de que ella decidiera abandonar ese lugar - estaba con Seiya y…Darien ella se veía muy mal, se veía destrozada, como si deseara morir en ese instante, tu ausencia la estaba matando en vida - Darien permaneció callado, no sabía que le dolía más, saber el dolor que le ocasionó o saberla con alguien más - Cuando el le pidió que lo dejara reemplazarte y ella se arrojo a sus brazos yo decidí irme - Reí se puso de pie, ya no quería hablar del tema - Como te dije la verdad solo la sabe Serena - dio unos pasos más para alejarse de la banca en la que Darien estaba sentado - Pero estoy segura que si te hubieras demorado un poco más en llegar, la habrías perdido.

* * *

><p>Llego veinte minutos temprano, miro de nuevo el reloj de su auto "1.40 PM" se estaciono en frente de la puerta del colegio y trato de relajarse, dejo de apretar el volante y hecho su cabeza para atrás. Ya no se sentía capaz de estar alejado de ella, tenia miedo de perderla de nuevo, temía que desapareciera, le aterraba pensar que alguien quisiera arrancarla de su lado, y por lo que el había podido deducir en los ultimos meses, esa estrella llamada Seiya Kou había hecho el intento de arrebatarla de su lado.<p>

Aun no sabia los detalles, las chicas huían del tema cada vez que él preguntaba algo relacionado con Seiya, la única que había accedido a darle una especie de respuesta había sido Reí. Apretó de nuevo el voltante y recargo su frente contra el duro material ¿Serena habría sido capaz de engañarlo? los celos de inmediato le corrieron por todo el cuerpo, agudas punzadas empezaron a estacarle el corazón, sentia que tarde o temprano terminaria volviendose loco, queria saber la verdad, pero sabia que de sus amigas jamas lograria sacar algo de información, lo que lo dejaba con una sola persona que pudiera contarle todo. La misma Serena. Durante los primeros meses no se atrevió a interrogarla acerca del tema, la sentia aun debil y muy lastimada, sintió escalofríos al recordar como quedo ella luego de la batalla final, luego de retirarse las Sailors, ellos se quedaron parados en medio del prado, el acurrucandola con su capa para intentar cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y ella empezando a convulsionar fuertemente debido a un llanto que pareció tomarla por completo. Podia sentir el temblor de su pecho, podia oir los gemidos que salían de su garganta y mas aun podia sentir como su lagrimas empapaban su camisa, poco a poco la transformación de ambos empezó a desaparecer, las alas que ella tenía se encogieron y parecieron meterse dentro de su espalda, y cuando todo termino quedaron abrazados como si fueran dos personas comunes y corrientes.

Durante esos primeros minutos no supo que hacer, solo la abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho, luego de ver que la noche caía sobre ellos, la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta su departamento, en donde la recostó sobre su cama. Su intención era dejarla dormir ahí mientras el se retiraba a la sala a descansar, pero ella antes de que el pudiera dar un paso alejado de la cama lo tomo por la muñeca y la escucho hablar por primera vez desde su muerte - Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado... - dudo durante unos segundos, jamas había querido sobrepasar los limites de respeto que el mismo se había impuesto con ella, a sus ojos siempre había sido una niña inocente, aunque ahora si la veía detenidamente podía notar que su niña había cambiado, su rostro era diferente, sus facciones mucho más finas y su cuerpo ciertamente se notaba mas maduro ¿tanto tiempo estuvieron separados? - respiro profundamente y se acosto a su lado, detrás de su espalda, poso su mano sobre si cintura y la atrajo tanto como pudo, se permitió enterrar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello, se permitió intoxicar sus pulmones con el aroma de ella, y fue durante ese instante que el tuvo miedo de haberla perdido.

Desde ese entonces ella fue diferente, se veía en su rostro un aura de tristeza, aunque ella intentara demostrar lo contrario, el podía sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien. Así que ese miedo por que ella añorara la presencia de aquella estrella empezaba a crecer exponencialmente. Así que esa tarde estaba decidido a encararla, aun si eso representaba saber que ella amaba a otro. Se perdió tanto entre sus temores que no escucho la primera vez que ella golpeo la ventana del coche, al segundo intento él logro reaccionar y salió del auto para poder saludarla y abrirle la puerta.

- Perdona, no te escuche llegar - se acerco para depositarle un suave beso en una de sus mejillas y luego de eso le abrió la puerta.

Ella se introdujo en el auto mientras Darien cerraba la puerta y daba la vuelta para entrar al auto y encender el motor

- Quisiera hablar contigo ¿te molestaría si vamos a mi departamento? - de ella solo recibió una respuesta negativa hecha con su cabeza, la vio colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y hechar su cabeza hacia atrás con la mirada al frente. Apreto de nuevo el volante.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, bajaron del auto, llegaron al elevador y luego de subir al piso correcto, el camino detrás de ella, al llegar a su departamento, le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero, ella dejo su mochila en el pasillo y camino hasta quedar en medio de la sala - ¿quieres algo de tomar? -

- Un te verde esta bien - lo vio alejarse hacia la cocina mientras ella abría el balcón de la sala, adoraba la vista de la ciudad. Se recargo con sus manos sobre el barandal y dejo que la brisa revolviera su cabello y sus temores. Ella tenia miedo, era consciente de la tensión que había entre ellos dos desde el regreso de Darien, pero por mas que había intentado disimular su dolor, la tarea le había sido imposible.

Lo sintió caminar detrás de ella, y no se percato de su presencia por el ruido que el hacia al caminar, mas bien ella ya había aprendido a sentir su aura, la de Darien en especifico era única, la podía diferenciar del aura de sus amigas, de su familia y del mundo entero. Ella creía que ese nuevo don se debía a la ultima transformación que ella había logrado alcanzar con el cristal de plata en la ultima batalla, así que lo sintió detrás de ella, mudo como una estatua y sintió de nuevo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Respiro profundo y se decidió a dar la media vuelta para poder encontrarse con su rostro.

Intento decir algo, trato con todas sus fuerzas decir una sola palabra, pero su garganta estaba cerrada por un fuerte nudo que le impedía hablar, lo único que atino hacer fue apretar sus puños. Contrario a lo que ella creía que Darien haría, lo observo acerarse mas hasta ella para poder envolverla en un abrazo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, sintió como la apretaba por la cintura mientras el inhalaba fuertemente el aroma de su cabello, llevo sus propias manos detrás de su espalda para aferrarse al cuerpo del pelinegro. Entonces, luego de unos minutos el se separo levemente de ella para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarla delicadamente hasta sus propios labios, el primer contacto lo hizo temblar, adoraba la textura de su boca, pero amaba mas la forma en que ella se entregaba a el en cada beso que compartían, solo que esa vez fue diferente, su Serena en vez de perderse entre su boca como en el pasado dejo resbalar gruesas lagrimas por el borde de sus mejillas. Darien en cuanto vio su rostro afligido sintió como se le encogía el corazón mientras que una gruesa daga se le clavaba en medio de su alma, soltó una maldición y se alejo rápidamente de ella, regreso sus pasos hacia la estancia en donde el dio un fuerte golpe contra una de las paredes, el acto a Serena la asusto y la hizo temblar, aun así, se acerco hasta el para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar el dejo salir las palabras que tanto le estaban quemando el alma

- ¿Desearías que fuera Seiya Kou quien te besara? - su voz salió quebrada, llena se angustia y de celos - eso es lo que pasa ¿no es así? -

Para Serena escuchar esa afirmación fue algo duro, su primera reacción fue sentir dolor por escuchar que las palabras de Darien le indicaban que el estaba dudando del amor profundo que ella sentía por el, y su segunda reacción fue erizarse de pies a cabeza por un fuerte enojo que la hizo llenarse de calor y de rabia debido a la calumnia a la que ella estaba siendo acusada, así que decidida, intento tomarlo por el brazo para obligarlo a verla, pero el no se movió, y claro que ella jamas lograría hacerlo moverse por la fuerza, Darien era mucho mas grande que ella, así que no le quedo de otra que hacerse un hueco entre la pared y el mismo para poder quedar de frente a sus ojos que el mantenía cerrados.

- Escúchame bien Darien Chiba - ella intento hablar con la voz mas firme que se conocía, pero el desvío mas su rostro, así que llevo su mano a su mejilla y logro hacer una poco de presión para que el girara su rostro para verla - Mírame Darien - nada, el seguía con esa terquedad producto de sus miedos - Mi…mírame..mírame por favor Darien - fue hasta que el escucho su suave voz quebrarse que se decidió abrir los ojos para poder observar su bello rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas coloradas a causa del llanto contenido - Tengo...tengo miedo - la declaración de ella para Darien fue una sorpresa - Tengo terror que de pronto desaparezcas y me dejes sola de nuevo….tengo miedo de volver a depender de ti de la forma en que lo hacia antes...por que Darien...si tu te vuelves a ir, no creo que podré resistirlo - los ojos de Serena dejaron salir por completo las gruesas lagrimas que ella intento controlar minutos antes - Me moriría - entonces el sintió sus celos mezclarse con la culpa, no había dimencionado hasta que punto ella había terminado lastimada durante la ultima batalla

- Yo también tengo miedo - sus ojos también dejaron derramar lagrimas mas solitarias, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y repitió su declaración - Tengo miedo de haberte perdido -

- ¿perderme? ¡Jamas me has perdido Darien! - ella casi grito las palabras, tenia la necesidad de dejarle claro que ella jamas pertenecería a nadie mas que el, nunca.

- Entonces ¿por que nadie quiere decirme lo que sucedió entre tu y Seiya?¿por que siento que lo extrañas y que desearías estar a su lado? - su voz tembló, al terminar de decir sus palabras, al fin le estaba pidiendo respuestas a todas sus dudas. La vio respirar profundo y tomarlo de la mano para poder hacerlo sentarse a lado de ella en el sofá

- Le quede a deber mucho Darien - ella apreto su mano fuertemente – debo reconocer que lo extraño, fue alguien importante para mi, sin ayuda de el, no se que habrías encontrado a tu regreso - volteo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de el - Era como estar muerta, como vivir pero no tener alma dentro del cuerpo - limpio unas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos con la manga de su uniforme - en muchos sentidos le debo mi vida Darien, Seiya logro rescatarme y por eso le querré de forma especial y le estaré agradecida eternamente  
>- Serena...- dudó un poco sobre querer saber la verdad, pero si no sabía lo que realmente sucedio durante su ausencia jamás podría sentirse tranquilo - Quiero saber la verdad, como sea pero quiero quitarme las dudas y los celos - Serena se sintio avergonzada, bajo su mirada y se armo de valor. Darien tenia el derecho a saber la verdad, asi que con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la mano de él apretando fuertemente las suyas se decidio a hablar.<p>

- Si llegue a dudar- su voz sono muy suave, y llena de resignación - Quise dejarlo todo, quise olvidarte, incluso desee jamás haberte conocido - la mirada de Darien se lleno de dolor, jamás, nunca creyó que la escucharía decir aquellas palabras - Cuando decidiste irte estaba segura que podriamos superar la distancia, quise pensar en que todo aquello solo era una prueba que solo nos haría mas fuertes. Pero todo empezó a derrumbarse poco a poco, el nuevo enemigo y la llegada de Seiya fueron cosas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre - Daríen poco a poco soltó la mano de ella, gesto que le provoco muchísimo dolor, pero Serena podía entender su reacción, tenía que aceptar que a partir de su confesión su relación podía cambiar para siempre - Estaba desesperada, no sabia nada de ti, todos los días te escribía cartas con la esperanza de que contestaras alguna, te llamaba por teléfono, pero nada resultaba, pensé...pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que yo no era la mujer para ti...y eso me llenó de dudas poco a poco...Seiya en muchos sentidos fue la balsa en la que pude colgarme para no terminar ahogada en mi propio dolor... -

- ¿Sucedio algo entre ustedes? - Darién tuvo miedo de la respuesta a su pregunta, y tuvo más miedo cuando la escuchó sollozar, de pronto sus mismos ojos se nublaron.

- Una tarde luego de una batalla todo se derrumbó para mi - Serena limpio las lágrimas de su rostro - llegué al borde, no pude contener más el dolor por tu ausencia y Seiya me pidio que lo dejara reemplazarte - Serena intentó buscar la mirada del pelinegro y su corazón dolió más cuando descubrió que por sus mejillas resbalaron solitarias lágrimas - Y yo lo dejé, en ese instante necesitaba que alguién me mantuviera viva, me arroje a sus brazos y le pedí que me hicera olvidarte - ella apretó sus manos en fuertes puños que hiceron que su falda se arrugara - Entonces el me besó - Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para terminar con aquella confesión - y yo le correspondí, yo lo besé también - Darien se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ella, llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y trato de asimilar sus palabras, y todo lo que pudo sentir fueron celos, y aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de imaginarla en brazos de otro, entregándose a un beso de la misma forma en que tantas veces lo hizo con el.  
>- Toda mi vida, todos mis sueños se derrumbaron en un solo instante, luega de esa tarde toda mi vida cambió y nuestro futuro pareció desaparecer -<p>

- ¿qué más? -

- Fue todo - ella dió un fuerte suspiro - unos días más tarde Seiya fue herido gravemente y se nos fue prohibido seguir viéndonos. Haruka no permitió que él volviera a estar cerca de mi - Darien terminó recargándose sobre la barra de su cocina, no sabía que decirle o que hacer. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que su princesa, el amor de su vida había estado a punto de olvidarlo para siempre - el resto de la historia ya la sabes - las palabras de Serena ya salían casi por mecánica - en la batalla final Sailor Galaxia me mostró tu semilla estelar y entonces fue cuando supe que todo el tiempo estuviste muerto - espero a que él pudiera decirle algo, pero Darién se mantenía callado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, al parecer no había más que platicar, abrio la puerta lentamente con un fuerte dolor en el centro del pecho y justo antes de que pudiera salir lo escuchó hablar nuevamente

- ¿Llegaste amarlo? - ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta y contrario a la culpabilidad que sentá por haber dudado del amor de Darien, ella sabía de que aun con los esfuerzos de Seiya ella jamás logro amarlo.

- En mi corazón no hay espacio para otra persona que no seas tu mi querido Darien, te ame en mi vida pasada, te amo en esta vida y muy probablemente te seguiré amando en la siguiente - el corazón de el pareció revivir, ella lo amaba, lo amaba como el a ella.

Darien se acerco hasta ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto. La apretó fuertemente, se dió el tiempo para sentir su calido cuerpo y para poder respirar su aroma. Luego de unos minutos Darién tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró con los ojos humedecidos - Perdóname - la declaración a Serena la tomó por sorpresa - Necesito que me perdones - volvió a repetir ya con la voz un tanto quebrada, ella sintiéndose como la mayor culpable del estado en que se encontraba negó con su cabeza e intentó hablar, pero el se lo impidio.

- Yo fui quién provocó todo esto - dio una pequeña pausa - yo fuí quien te arrojo a los brazos de alguién más -

- ¡Darién tu estabas muerto! -

- El ataque de Galaxía no justifica mis errores - recargó su frente sobre la de ella - yo decidí irme a los Estados Unidos para demostrarme que podía ofrecerte una vida como Darien Chiba, me fuí por que estaba obsesionado con conseguir una vida normal, por que deseaba olvidarme por un tiempo de todas mis obligaciones aun cuando sabía que mi ausencia te dejaría muy herida. Serena de los dos yo he sido el más egoista -  
>- Claro que no Darien, yo soy la que buscó la compañía de alguién más! -<p>

- Tengo muy merecido saber que no soy el único que puede ofrecerte una vida llena de felicidad, desde que te conocí di por hecho que jamás dejarías de amarme, dejé de esforzame, dejé de demostrarte todo el amor que tu me haces sentir, dejé de decirte que toda la felicidad que tengo en mi vida la provocas tu - los ojos de Serena de un momento a otro se llenaron de lágrimas

- Yo cometí un grave error Darién – su mirada se volvió amarga en cuando recordo la voz que todas las noches la atormentaba – Y tendre que vivir con la culpa toda mi vida

- Los dos cometimos errores - tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho - Lo único que tengo claro es que mi felicidad está contigo y que no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, te quiero a mi lado en cada minuto de mi vida, por que te amo Serena, te amo por lo que eres ahora, no por lo que fuiste en el pasado ni por lo que representas en el futuro y si tu estás dispuesta a amarme por lo que soy ahora, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo -

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo, se sentía inmerecedora de tenerlo a su lado, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de lo que ella creía era su conciencia una y otra vez, pero sus miedos y temores se disiparon por un momento en cuanto ella sintió las manos de el atraerla poco a poco.<p>

Ella se acercó hasta el rostro de el y lo beso con una intensidad que jamas se había conocido, necesitaba sentirlo. A Darién, el contacto lo llevó al mismo paraíso, tenía meses deseando poder sentir los labios de ella, y cuando logró ser conciente de que ella lo amaba como el a ella, la tomo por la cintura para poder hacer el contacto mas profundo, la sintió aferrarse a su cuello para poder sumergirse entre las profundidades de su boca, se sintió abrirse paso entre los suaves labios de ella, y cuando sintió la calidez y la humedad de su lengua, percibió como su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar.

Ese beso empezó a ser mas acelerado y mas profundo, era como si el deseara impregnarse de ella, de su aroma, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo, su bendito cuerpo que él tantas noches había añorado, llevo su mano derecha a la altura se su mentón para poder hacer que ella se entregara mas a el. Las manos de Serena se enterraban en su oscuro cabello, haciendo un intento por tenerlo mas cerca. Se separaron hasta que el oxigeno se extinguió de sus pulmones, y cuando él la observo de nuevo, sintió como su cuerpo mismo empezaba a vibrar, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, sus labios húmedos y un poco hinchados, era realmente hermosa. Intento separarse un poco antes de que su mente viajara a deseos prohibidos para el, aun se sentía inmerecidor del placer de estar con ella, pero cuando trato alejarse ella no se lo permitió

- No te detengas...yo...yo no quiero que te detengas - ella misma desconoció las palabras que le salieron de su boca, pero era algo que ella quería y de cierta forma justo en ese momento necesitaba - quiero...- se sonrojo de una forma abrupta y el observo como el la tomaba de nuevo por el rostro para poder besarla de nuevo  
>- Te amo... - con una fuerza desconocida, Darien la tomo entre sus brazos para poder llevarla hasta su habitación. Se había prometido esperar por ella hasta que estuvieran casados, pero ahora ese pensamiento parecía estar guardado en lo mas profundo de su razón, ahora lo único que el joven podía entender es que necesitaba hacerse consciente de que ambos por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.<p>

La deposito sobre la cama y se coloco encima de ella para poder besarla de nuevo, solo que a partir de que sintió su cálido cuerpo debajo de el ya no pudo controlar la intensidad de sus besos y de sus caricias, simplemente ella lo volvía loco. Pudo notar como ella respondía a sus besos con la misma fuerza, colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello para poder atraerlo mas, podía sentir como su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo se restregaba contra el suyo. Abandonó su boca para poder viajar a su cuello y en cuanto poso sus labios humedecidos sobre la suave piel la sintió apretarse y dejar salir suspiros, viajó a la base de su oreja, la beso y en un arrebato de deseo succiono su lóbulo fuertemente - ¡Darien! - y escucharla pronunciar su nombre mezclado con un gemido lo hizo aventurarse mas.

Empezó a descender por su cuello nuevamente, y con dedos temblorosos, comenzó abrir su blusa escolar. En cada botón que el desabotonaba dejaba un beso cálido sobre el valle prohibido que jamas se había atrevido a tocar. Serena, incitada por las manos de el, viajo también hasta su camisa y lo descubrió mucho mas rápido que el a ella, sus ojos se quedaron enfocados en su fuerte pecho, en sus músculos abdominales, logro despojarlo de su camisa y poso sus manos delicadamente, él en el momento en que sintió el contacto cerro sus ojos fuertemente. Ella lo volvió a besar, lo volvió atraer, y después de liberar su boca lo sintió detenerse, lo vio como observaba su blusa abierta, dejando asomar sus senos cubiertos aun por la ropa interior y sabiendo como era Darien, pudo entender que tenia miedo, siempre la respetaba demasiado, así que en un intento por demostrarle que ella estaba igual de necesitada que el, se incorporo un poco para poder llevas sus propias manos detrás de su espalda y lograr desabrochar la prenda que resguardaba sus pechos.

Para Darien, ver sus senos por primera vez de forma intima fue como sentir una fuerte punzada en todo el cuerpo, se recrimino estúpidamente por haber pensando que ella era aun una niña, y no pudo estar más equivocado, la visión frente a el, le demostraba todo lo contrario, el cuerpo de su Serena ya era el de una mujer, se notaba, sus senos eran mas grandes de lo que su propia ropa le permitía ver, su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas fuertes y firmes, la tomo de nuevo por su rostro y se recostó de nuevo sobre ella, y cuando sintió sus senos desnudos aplastarse son su pecho gimió fuertemente por el contacto. Llevo sus manos hasta sus pechos y se deleito con excitación, luego de explorar con sus palmas la suave textura, abandono su boca de nuevo para poder aprisionar uno de sus pezones con su boca - No te detengas... - volvió a escuchar su gemido, la sintió arquearse contra el y eso solo lo incito mas, mordió y lamió a su gusto cada uno de sus senos, sus manos empezaron a viajar por los muslos de Serena para poder encontrarse con la falda y subirla hasta su cintura y así sentirla mas cerca, todo en ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Serena por su parte, viajaba con sus manos por detrás de su espalda, podía sentir los músculos firmes y fuertes, los besos de Darien en sus senos la hacían gemir y retorcerse, pero lo que la hizo perder la poca razón que le quedaba fue sentir el bulto en los pantalones de el estamparse contra su vientre bajo, entonces supo que su cuerpo le exigía otro tipo de contacto. Abandono su espalda y llego hasta la cintura de él en donde empezó a desabrochar desesperadamente el cinturón y pantalón de Darien, lo vio enterrarse en el hueco de su cuello, lo sintió arder y recorrer sus cuerpo con sus manos, cuando logro su objetivo intento bajar la molesta prenda, pero la posición en la que estaban no le hacia la tarea fácil - Quitatelos - para ella eso fue una suplica y para el fue una orden, casi con dolor se despego de su cuerpo y se despojo de su pantalón y ropa interior, ella entonces lo pudo ver desnudo por primera vez, con su cuerpo moreno, fuerte, vibrante y lleno de excitación.

Las veces que llego a imaginar su primer encuentro llego a creer que tendría miedo, pero afortunadamente estaba equivocada, al verlo ahí desnudo solo pudo sentir mas ansias y mas necesidad, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo regresar a su cuerpo. Él antes se perderse de nuevo entre el tormento que representaba Serena, le quito la molesta falda y ropa interior, se posición de nuevo encima suyo ya sin estorbos ni fibras ajenas, ya lo único que los separaba era la piel desnuda del otro. Darien sabia lo que seguía, lo deseaba tanto, le urgía poseerla pero su instinto sobreprotector lo hizo preguntar y de cierta manera pedir permiso - Sere, ¿estas segura? - como respuesta recibió una sonrisa, la sintió abrir su piernas y acercarse hasta su oído - Hazme el amor Darien - esas palabras lo hechizaron y le desvanecieron las pocas dudas que le quedaban.

Lentamente se fue colocando en el centro de ella, estaba temblando, y luego de atrapar sus labios, entro en ella por primera vez, despacio, suavemente, sin prisa, deseaba que para ella ese primer momento no fuera tan difícil. Ella apreto sus ojos cuando lo sintió entrar, era una presión que poco a poco se iba incrementando, lo sintió detenerse, y ella sabia por que, a esa parte de su clase Biología si había puesto atención, así que luego de respirar jadeante, hizo un movimiento con sus caderas para indicarle que terminara. El entendió la señal y sin titubear empujo fuertemente hasta sentir que desaparecía la barrera que lo separaba de sus profundidades. Ambos gimieron fuertemente, el busco su rostro y pudo notar pequeñas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas - Perdóname - pero ella callo sus labios con uno de sus dedos y movió de nuevo sus caderas, sabia que el dolor tarde o temprano pasaría.

Luego de unos segundos, iniciaron a moverse, ambos, primero tímidamente, en movimientos suaves, luego Darien poco a poco empezó a moverse mas fuerte y velozmente - Darien, Darien - no había otra palabra que ella supiera pronunciar, lo sentía invadirla por dentro, lo sentía provocarle placer con cada roce de sus embestidas, se apretaba contra su cuerpo, lo besaba, y sobre todo se perdían entre sus miradas en cada segundo que pasaba, ambos solo podían ver, amor y felicidad.

Darien se estaba volviendo loco, la sensación del cuerpo de ella envolviendo su parte intima lo hacia desbocarse de deseo y al mismo tiempo hacer de sus movimientos choques mas fuertes y deseosos. Ya había estado con otras mujeres cuando el era más joven, pero desde que el la conoció hacia ya tres años, no pudo pensar en ninguna otra mujer, la deseaba desde hacia tiempo, pero reprimía sus deseos, el la amaba tanto que esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista y ese día en su mente siempre se vio lejano, pero ahora que la tenia debajo de su cuerpo, recibiendo, acariciándolo y besándolo era como un sueño hecho realidad, se oía así mismo jadear, gemir, apretaba sus ojos con cada vez que ella respondía sus embestidas con un movimiento igual de fuerte - Te amo...te amo - eso era lo único que el podía decir que representara todo lo que esa mujer le provocaba, era su perdición, su maldición, su talón de Aquiles. Llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas en un intento de encontrar apoyo, sentía como poco a poco estaba llegando al limite, y en unos minutos mas asi fue, en una desbocada de placer, acelero mas, hizo mas presión y cuando ambos se sintieron al borde, liberaron todo el placer que los cuerpos lograron contener durante todo el acto.

Exhausto, se dejo caer sobre ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con tiernos besos que se mezclaban con la fina capa de sudor que los cubría - Te amo Serena - ella lo beso una vez mas y le regalo otra sonrisa - Yo también te amo Darien Chiba - se recostó a su costado y la tomo por la cintura para acercarla mas a el - Ya no quiero estar separado de ti, ya no me creo capaz de dormir y de despertar sin ti mi lado - ella se acurruco mas contra su pecho

- Yo tampoco Darien - el llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y la hizo verlo directamente

- Ya no me importa si dicen que aun eres muy joven, o si tus papás prefieran que termines la universidad, le pediré a tu padre tu mano para casarme contigo, y si el dice que no, te robare de todas formas. Ya no pienso esperar mas - ella sonrío y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de amor por el

- Nada me haría mas feliz, mi querido Darien -

Se dejaron descansar un rato, la tarde aun era joven, creían que tenían toda una vida por delante para al fin estar juntos. Desafortunadamente el destino no le tenia preparado aun la eterna felicidad, le faltaba enfrentar la prueba mas grande, la mas dolorosa, la que la haría convertirse en la reina mítica de Tokio de Cristal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

¡Regrese!

¿Cómo están? Juro que me resistí durante varios meses a publicar esta historia, rompe con mi auto-política de no publicar una historia nueva sin finalizar con la que tengo en proceso, pero mi lado maligno se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me hizo que publicarla. La primera experiencia con SM fue muy grata y enriquecedora, y bueno luego de meses de pensar y pensar, casi un año después logre al fin construir una idea y la estoy realizando. Debo de advertir que este no será un S/S como en mi fic anterior, ahora tenía ganas de escribir del lado de Darién, así que será un S/D de principio a fin XD

También tengo que ser honesta y decirles que es muy probable que tarde más en hacer las actualizaciones, tengo una historia pendiente en otro universo y deseo terminarla pronto. Pero quise publicar por que sino me hago floja y dejo la historia parada indefinidamente, así al menos tengo la presión de que ya esta al ojo de todos ustedes y que tengo el deber de continuarla.

Gracias a todos los que me leen  
>Les quiere,<br>Reneé


	3. Catarsis

***CAPITULO 2. Catarsis***

* * *

><p>Serena vio el calendario, ya era Jueves y según lo que había acordado con Darién, el iría el sábado a su casa, para poder pedir su mano y decirle a sus padres que tenían planeado empezar a vivir juntos. Sentía nervios, felicidad, incredulidad, muchas cosas, aun le parecía increíble que daría un paso tan importante y tan drástico en su vida, pero estaba segura de que era un paso correcto y necesario. Llego a la conclusión de que tenia que encontrar una aliada para contener el huracán en el que se convertiría su padre en cuanto escuchara las noticias y esa única aliada podía ser su madre. Así que esa tarde luego de la escuela estaba decidida hablar con ella, entro a su casa se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse, ahí en su cama estaba Luna estirándose de su siesta vespertina<p>

- ¿tu llegando temprano? pensé que irías como siempre al Crown con las chicas - Serena empezó a buscar entre sus cajones algo que ponerse, pero sus manos temblaban tanto debido a los nervios que solo termino arrugando todo y sacándolo por todas partes - Serena ¿que te pasa? - La pequeña gatita camino hasta ella y la miro tirarse pesadamente sobre la alfombra

- Tengo que hablar con Mama, Darién vendrá el fin de semana – hizo una pausa – hemos decidido que me iré a vivir con el - la felina en cuanto escucho las palabras de ella, corrió hasta sus piernas llena de sorpresa -

- ¡¿Por que no me habías dicho nada? - demandó

- Por que quería decirte hasta que tuviera el consentimiento de papa, tengo el presentimiento de que se pondrá un poco difícil - se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la blusa escolar

- Bueno, tendría razón – añadió - pensé que Darién y tu esperarían al menos hasta que terminaras la Universidad - la gatita se sentó en frente de ella - ¿no crees que te estás precipitando? Serena aun eres muy joven - sentenció su guardiana

- Eso era antes de lo de Galaxia - Luna pudo notar como el rostro de su princesa se entristecía hasta casi poder escuchar que su voz se quebraba. Se acerco y se acurruco entre sus piernas

- ¿Sere? - la rubia acaricio la cabecita de su pequeña guardiana

- Lo que paso durante la batalla de Galaxia cambio todo Luna. Enterarme de que el estuvo muerto...de que el...murió lejos de mi...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando - yo no pienso seguir desperdiciando tiempo, quiero estar a su lado y enfrentar lo que sea -

- ¿Serena te entiendo, pero no crees que estas siendo demasiado aprehensiva? – la miro a los ojos – Al fin tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila - Serena termino de cambiarse, tomo a la gatita entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en su frente

- Según lo que hemos sabido, lo peor aun no llega, el rey Endimión nos lo dijo ¿recuerdas? – recordó la visión del yo futuro de Darién - nos dijo que la construcción de Tokio de Cristal estaría basado en una gran catástrofe. Quiero estar preparada y enfrentarla con Darién a mi lado - la rubia coloco a Luna sobre la cama y salió de si habitación para bajar a donde estaba su madre.

Su madre estaba cocinando, entro a la cocina y se coloco a lado de ella. No supo que decir, simplemente se recargo de espaldas sobre el fregadero mientras su madre la observaba y empezaba a sospechar que algo le sucedía a su hija, para ella leer a Serena era como ver a través de una bolsa de plástico.

- Me pasas esa cuchara - Serena le alcanzo el utensilio mientras intentaba pensar por donde empezar. Le gano el tiempo, su madre tapo la cacerola, seco sus manos en su mandil y la tomo de la mano para hacerla sentarse en el comedor - ¿Que pasa? - sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos oscuros de su madre, respiro profundo y decidió ser clara y no dar mas vueltas al asunto

- Darién y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos – nos casaremos apenas termine la universidad, vendrá el Sábado para hablar con papa - Ikuko dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Miraba detenidamente a su traviesa hija que siempre se caracterizo por ser alguien escandalosa e inmadura. Pero al verla ahí ya no podía hacer la conexión entre lo que recordaba de su hija y la imagen que veía en frente de ella. Estaba a la mitad de sus dieciocho pero por alguna razón extraña, su Serena se veía mucho mas madura, incluso físicamente la veía diferente, ya no lograba ver el parecido entre ella y su hija, era como si en los últimos años ella se hubiera transformado en alguien mas. Su piel era mucho mas blanca, casi parecida al tono de la porcelana, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, brillaban, su cabello parecía deslumbrar con los rayos del sol y su cuerpo ciertamente no era mas el de una niña. Muy en el fondo Ikuko sabia que ella ya no era su hija, un presentimiento en el corazón le decía a gritos que su Serena era alguien mas y ese sentimiento se acentuó mas unos meses atrás, durante una noche cuando la espió por la puerta entre abierta de su habitación y la sorprendió entrar por el balcón con Luna a sus pies.

Y eso no hubiera sido lo extraño, todos los adolescentes en algún momento se escapaban de casa a escondidas, lo extraño y lo que en ese momento la lleno de temor fue ver como dos grandes alas salían de su espalda mientras que un fuerte brillo resplandecía en su frente, tuvo que llevar su mano hasta su boca para no dejar salir el grito que se le formo en medio del pecho, y se sorprendió mas cuando escucho hablar a la gata que ella siempre mimaba y acariciaba con dulzura, la escucho decir "Eres más fuerte Princesa" luego de eso no quiso seguir viendo, corrió hasta la cocina para enjuagarse el rostro con agua, y aunque esa visión era para morirse de miedo luego de analizarlo con calma ella no logró sentirse ni mínimamente amenazada, todo lo contrario. Dio un fuerte suspiro y regreso de sus recuerdos

- ¿Lo amas? - ella asintió sin dudarlo

- Con toda mi vida – respondió.

Ikuko ladeo su cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos de su hija, tomo una de las manos de su hija y trato de ser clara

- Espero algún día puedes confiar en mi plenamente - Por la forma en que su madre la miro supo que ella sospechaba algo, apretó fuertemente sus manos al tiempo que su madre se acercaba – Siempre te apoyare en lo que sea - eso Serena lo sabia perfectamente, pero tenia miedo de arriesgar a su madre terrenal, tenia miedo de que en el futuro un enemigo le hiciera daño por su causa -  
>- Te prometo que cuando sea tiempo, lo sabrás - una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su madre<br>- Bien, si eso te hace feliz, yo seré la primera en apoyarte - estaba por decir algo mas, pero su madre se puso de pie para no dejarle ver las lagrimas que querían bajar por su rostro - Yo me encargare de tu padre

En efecto la petición fue algo difícil, el padre de Serena casi se había vuelto loco con la noticia y se rehusó a la idea de que vivieran juntos antes de la boda, pero luego de que Serena lo mirara decidida y le afirmara que aun con su negativa se iría con Darién no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la idea y asimilar que su hija dejaría su hogar.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿En un mes? - Reí casi escupió el té verde que bebía, el resto de sus amigas permanecían calladas - ¡Pensé que esperarían a que tu terminaras la universidad!¿por que la premura?¡para que quieres irte a vivir con el tan pronto! - antes de que Serena pudiera dar una respuesta la mente de Mina dio su propia respuesta<p>

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!¡estas embarazada!¿verdad? - todas las chicas alrededor suyo giraron su rostro para ver a Serena y observar si su vientre tenía algún cambio

- ¡Matare a Darién! - Reí volvió a gritar mientras Serena levantaba las manos para intentar calmarlas

- ¡No estoy embarazada! – aclaró – y si lo estuviera no tendrías por que matar a Darién – dijo mientras veía a Reí - Simplemente creemos que la mejor decisión es estar juntos de ahora en adelante -

- Serena, pueden esperar - Amy al fin se decidió hablar - Tienes que prepararte, estudiar una carrera universitaria

- Y lo hare Amy, Darién quiere que estudie y pienso hacerlo pero a su lado - Suspiro profundamente - ya hemos pasado por muchas pruebas difíciles y creo que lo que sucedió con Galaxia nos demostró que el destino no esta escrito.

- Si te refieres a la muerte de Darién eso no es excusa para precipitarte, he irte a vivir con el – soltó Reí –

¡solo tienes dieciocho años! - habló decidida, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de su mejor amiga sabía que ella no cambiaría de opinión.

- Enfrentaré lo que provoque la glaciación con Darién a mi lado y quiero que ustedes me apoyen, también las necesito - finalizo

Todas las chicas se callaron durante unos momentos y llegaron a la conclusión mutua de que siempre tendrían que apoyarla y como siempre Mina fue quien rompió con la tensión

- Quiero ver la cara de Haruka cuando le digas que te irás a vivir con Darién antes de casarte - Serena sonrió y eso para sus amigas fue un buen augurio luego de meses de verla entristecida por razones que ellas aun no conocían pero que seguían haciendo que Serena durante las noches despertara bañada a en sudor a causa de la voz que cada día podía escuchar más cerca.

* * *

><p>- Es la última caja – Darién metió la caja dentro del auto mientras que Serena daba un profundo suspiro y le hacía un gesto para que regresaran dentro de su casa para despedirse de sus padres y su hermano<p>

- Iré a ver que no se quede nada – dijo mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación.

No pudo evitar sentir una fuerte nostalgia en cuanto vio la recamara prácticamente vacía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias mientras recordaba los últimos años de su vida. Extrañaría aquel lugar, fue durante mucho tiempo su único refugio, fue donde podía llorar libremente si temor a que alguien la reprendiera o la cuestionara. Revisó de nueva cuenta los cajones de su tocador y en uno de ellos encontró un comic viejo de Sailor V – Crecer es inevitable – la voz de su madre la hizo girar su cuerpo, estaba sentada en el marco de su puerta apretando su delantal con sus manos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que se veían en sus ojos – Solo que creí que no crecerías tan rápido – Serena se arrojo a los brazos de su madre y se permitió abrazarla como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se dejó acariciar por sus suaves manos mientras Ikuko mojaba uno de sus hombros con sus lágrimas rebeldes que ya caían por sus mejillas – Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás mucho – Serena asintió rápidamente mientras limpiaba sus ojos con sus manos

- Te voy a extrañar mucho mamá – volvió apretarse en otro abrazo y cuando cerró sus ojos para sentir la calidez de su madre y entonces la escuchó de nuevo – _Acabaré con todos ellos, todas las personas que amas morirán_– dio un respingo que no paso desapercibido por Ikuko, sintió una corriente de aire helado correr por su cuerpo y en cuanto su madre observe su rostro notó una palidez repentina

- ¿Cariño estás bien? – Recuperó la compostura lo más rápido posible y dejó salir una tímida sonrisa

- Estoy bien – tomó la mano de su madre y salieron de su habitación no sin que ella antes regresara su vista y pudiera sentir que entre las sombras alguien la observaba.

Sammy y su papa se encontraban sentados en la sala acompañados de Darién, ninguno de los tres parecía querer hablar, su madre y ella sonrieron – Pues parece que no olvido nada – su hermano en cuanto la escuchó hablar se levantó de la sala y salió hacia el jardín sin siquiera voltear a verla. Suspiró y le hizo un gesto a su mamá para que acompañara a Darién y a su padre en lo que ella hablaba con su hermano.

En cuanto salió al jardín Sammy con su característico mal humor intentó alejarse pero Serena se lo impidió – Sammy no me quiero despedir así – los ojos de su hermano la miraron y ella notó que estaban cristalinos

- Ya has decidido irte de casa, pues vete. Nadie te quiere por aquí – Serena no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la actitud de su siempre voluble hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a el esperando una actitud hostil de su parte, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Sammy en cuanto sintió los brazos de si hermano dejó resbalar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se abrazo a ella tanto como pudo

- Te extrañaré muchísimo – cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano apretarla a la altura de sus hombros ella se dio cuenta lo mucho que él ya había crecido – Unos meses más y estarás más alto que yo – lo escuchó soltar una risa

- Nunca has sido precisamente alta, cabeza de chorlito – con esas palabras en solo unos segundos ambos regresaron a su relación te molesto me molestas, pero que no por ser así significaba que no se quisieran. Todo lo contrario – Mas le vale a Darién que te cuide mucho, aun sigo preguntándome como te entendiste con un tipo de como el – Sammy por un momento se sintió como si hubiera hablado de algo que no debía hablar, pero quería estar seguro que su hermana estuviera tomando la decisión correcta - Es mucho mayor que tu, la verdad es que Seiya me parecía mejor opción – Serena sintió una punzada en su pecho en cuanto escuchó el nombre de quién fuera su mejor amigo – Cuando estabas con el, sonreías diferente – su cabeza se saturó de imágenes de momentos que pasó con Seiya y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro – Justo como acabas de sonreír ahora –

Darién al ver que Serena y su hermano se demoraban en el jardín decidió ir a buscarlos, estaba seguro que irse de su casa era un momento muy difícil para su ahora prometida y deseaba apoyarla en todo lo que fuera posible. Así que cuando los encontró sentados en una de las bancas del jardín conversando sin estar en medio de una pelea decidió darles el tiempo que ellos quisieran, pero fue una afirmación de Sammy lo que lo hizo sentirse tenso "Es mucho mayor que tu, la verdad es que Seiya me parecía mejor opción" "Cuando estabas con el, sonreías diferente" podía entender el punto de vista del hermano menor de ella, él tenía razón a simple vista un joven como él no podía tener muchas cosas en común con Serena, pero más bien era en lo que él se convertía cuando estaba con ella lo que la hacia amarla tanto, con ella podía ser él mismo, podía ser diferente. Antes de dares la vuelta para regresar a la sala con los padres de ella, alcanzo a escucharla decir "A veces lo extraño muchísimo" y de la misma forma en que su corazón le dolía cuando la escuchó confesarle su historia con Seiya unas semanas atrás, su corazón punzó y sus inseguridades crecieron de nuevo.

Serena y Sammy entraron unos minutos después que Darién, ella vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde. Era hora de irse. Se sentó a lado de Darién y le tomó la mano – Será mejor que nos vayamos, aun tenemos que desempacar en el departamento de Darién – su madre volvió a sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero ver la sonrisa de su hija la hizo tranquilizarse. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la salida en donde el padre de ella permaneció igual de callado que durante todo el día. Tuvo que ser Serena quién se acerco hasta el para poder abrazarlo – Gracias por todo papá – lo sintió acariciar su cabeza y soltar un fuerte suspiro

- Será raro no tenerte en casa – ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y apretó sus manos

- Vendré a visitarlos muy seguido que ni siquiera notarás que ya no vivo aquí – se abrazaron de nuevo y se despidió de su mamá y su hermano por última vez

- Recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar – asintió rápidamente y se metió al auto mientras que Darién les juraba que cuidaría de ella para siempre y les hacía una profunda reverencia llena de respeto y agradecimiento.

Desde que llegaron al departamento, Serena sintió a Darién mucho más serio de lo normal, y aunque le preguntó más de una vez si se le sucedía algo él siempre le respondía que solo era el cansancio de la mudanza. Luego de que él se sentara en su sofá para poder descansar ella lo miró detenidamente, algo le sucedía, no en balde lo conocía tan bien. Caminó hasta el y sin avisarle se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos y lo besaba profundamente, en cuanto separo sus labios de los de el, Darién apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella - ¿Ya me dirás que te sucede? – enterró su mano entre sus cabellos, adoraba la textura de su pelo lacio

- Te fui a buscar cuando platicabas con tu hermano – Serena sintió sus músculos tensarse – Quizá el tiene razón – los ojos de Darién se veían atormentados – Seiya era mejor opción para ti – el tomo una de las manos de ella y la beso tiernamente – Me dolió escuchar que lo extrañas – lo sintió apretarla aun más – Pero, si para que seas feliz tengo que dejarte ir, lo haría sin dudarlo – Serena se separo de Darién y tomó su mano para llevarla hasta su pecho

- Mi corazón late solo por ti – los ojos de Darién se llenaron de lágrimas – Te lo diré como se lo dije a Sammy, te amo y quiero vivir mi vida contigo – se acercó de nuevo y beso sus labios de forma provocativa ocasionando que Darién tuviera que apretar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Serena

- ¿que haces? – la sintió abandonar su boca y recorrer su cuello seductoramente mientras que con sus manos empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de él

- Espanto tus miedos – se acercó mas a el y en el momento en que posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo Darién supo que su vida estaba a disposición de la mujer que se movía encima de el, alejó de su cabeza sus dudas y se rindió ante sus caricias. La levantó del sillón con sus piernas enrolladas a su cintura y cuando llegaron a la cama ambos dieron rienda suelta a su deseo y se entregaron de nueva cuenta, dejando que el placer de sus cuerpos y el amor que se sentían fuera lo único que les invadiera el corazón.

* * *

><p>- <em>Voy a destruir todo lo que amas<em> - el corazón le empezó a palpitar fuertemente, empezaba a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo que tanto le atemorizaba - _Cada una de las personas que te rodean pagarán por todo lo que me has hecho_- sus ojos ardían debido al esfuerzo que ella hacía para intentar forzar su vista y ver algo en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Intentaba caminar pero sus pies se sentía pesados

- ¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres? - gritaba con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía  
>- <em>Pronto nos conoceremos<em>- un aliento frío a milímetros de su oreja la hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Luego de eso todo a su alrededor se volvía un estruendo enorme que le taladraba su cabeza y al final solo podía sentir un miedo estremecedor que la hacía pegar de gritos.

Se despertó gracias a los gritos que escuchó a su lado, se levantó rápidamente y trato de despertarla, pero como en las últimas veces las sacudidas que daba en sus hombros cada vez parecían funcionar menos - Serena...Sere...despierta - luego de varios minutos y de varios intentos Serena abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe corriendo su cuerpo hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama - Amor soy yo - estaba desubicada y tardó unos segundos en reconocer que era Darién quien estaba a su lado y que de nuevo había tenido una pesadilla - Tranquila - se acercó un poco - fue un sueño - llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y doblo sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, sintió los dedos de Darién posarse sobre sus hombros y luego sobre su frente - Dios mío estás ardiendo en fiebre - se levantó y corrió hasta el maletín de trabajo de donde sacó un termómetro que colocó debajo del hombro de ella - ¿Serena? - la mirada la tenía perdida, sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su frente y los músculos de todo su cuerpo lo sentía muy tensos

- Estoy bien - dijo al fin

El pitido del termómetro indicó 39 grados cosa que alarmó a Darién - necesito llevarte al hospital - dijo mientras prendía la luz y empezaba a buscar su ropa

- No Darién, estoy bien - se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño en donde enjuago su rostro con agua. Su mirada de nuevo se perdió en el reflejo que veía en el espejo y entonces algo sucedió que la aterró mucho más. Eso que veía no era ella, era alguien más, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Los brazos de Darién la envolvieron y entonces ella tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo que la sostenía

- Algo que me sucede Darién - dejó soltar un gemido - Siento miedo...mucho miedo

* * *

><p>- Lo de anoche fue el quinto episodio que Serena ha tenido en los últimos tres meses - dijo Darién mientras las chicas lo escuchaban atentamente - las primeras veces solo la escuchaba moverse, pero ha empeorado poco a poco, anoche me costó mucho trabajo que ella volviera en si, era como si su mente estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo -<p>

- ¿no crees que se trate de estrés? - dijo Amy - este último año ha estado lleno de cambios para Serena - Darién negó con su cabeza -  
>- Amy puede tener razón - habló Reí - su vida cambio drásticamente, se mudó contigo, dejó a su familia y está por concluir su primer año de universidad<br>- Tengo un presentimiento de que algo no está bien - afirmó  
>- ¿Ella aun no te dice nada?<br>- Nada Mina - los ojos azules de la rubia se mostraron preocupados - al día siguiente ella no comenta nada, se comporta como si nada hubiera sucedido -  
>- Bueno pero anoche fue diferente ¿no? -<p>

Darién analizo la pregunta de Lita, tenía razón

- Hoy durante el desayuno me dijo que algo le preocupada - empezaba a sentir mucha frustración  
>- ¿Por que no hablas con ella? - sugirió Reí - Mientras nosotras empezaremos averiguar si sucede algo extraño, aunque yo no he detectado nada fuera de lo normal en mi lectura del fuego - entrecerró sus ojos - Tal vez Michiru ha visto algo en su espejo - Darién se puso de pie<br>- Estén atentas, siento algo extraño en Serena - todas las chicas lo miraron con preocupación, nadie podía conocer mejor a Serena que Darién y si el creía que algo andaba mal era razón suficiente para alarmarse.

* * *

><p>Serena llegó al departamento con bolsas del supermercado, se quitó los zapatos, dejó su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para guardar todo lo que había comprado. Se sentía emocionada, ese día se cumpliría un año desde que ella se había mudado con Darién y deseaba sorprenderlo con una cena romántica. Afortunadamente sus talentos culinarios mejoraron bastante, de hecho toda su vida dio un vuelco enorme desde que decidió vivir con Darién, de inicio se sintió preocupada de que las cosas no funcionaran, pero para fortuna y sorpresa todo fluyó con mucha naturalidad, se sentía otra persona, había dejado a la niña traviesa y desobligada que fue durante muchos años, al fin tenia la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila y normal.<p>

Cocino algo sencillo tampoco era una experta como Lita, miro el reloj de pared, faltaba una hora para que Darién llegara de su turno del hospital central de Tokio, así que dejo la cocina y se fue a la recamara para cambiarse. Decidió darse un baño, pero al abrir la puerta y ver el espejo tuvo miedo, la pesadilla de la noche anterior había sido muy real, casi había creído que la voz misteriosa era real y había logrado salir de sus sueños - Fue solo tu imaginación Serena - respiro profundamente y corrió a la regadera no sin antes tapar el espejo del baño con una toalla, no quería ver su reflejo -

Ya conocía perfectamente los tiempos de Darién, así que cuando termino de arreglarse escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, corrió hasta la puerta y tan solo de verlo sintió un enorme alivio.

- Hola - Darién se sorprendió de ver la mesa puesta y a Serena arreglada de forma especial  
>- Te estaba esperando - dijo ella mientras tomaba su maletín, lo colocaba en el sofá y le daba un suave beso en los labios<br>- ¿que sucede aquí eh? - se acerco hasta ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo  
>- Nada especial en realidad - lo tomo de la mano, lo acerco a la mesa y lo hizo sentarse sobre una silla - hoy cumplimos un año de vivir juntos y quería preparar algo - dijo sonrojada<p>

Darién en momentos como ese no podía esperar una vida mejor, tenia a su lado lo que mas amaba y eso para el era mas que suficiente - Gracias - hablo quedito mientras veía como Serena se metía a la cocina para servir los platos  
>- Si lo deseas mas caliente avísame - estaba por meterse de nuevo a la cocina pero sintió como la mano de Darién la tomaba por la muñeca<br>- ven aquí - dijo atrayéndola hasta hacer que ella terminara sentada en sus piernas - te amo - la tomo por la cintura y la beso demandando toda su atención  
>- Darién compórtate - hablo con la voz entrecortada, ya lo sentía recorrer su cuello - tienes que cenar -<br>- Deseo otro tipo de alimento - sintió como la boca de Darién humedecía su cuello sensualmente, las manos de el comenzaron a recorrer su espalda mientras que ella lo atraía contra su cuerpo.

Serena dejo salir un jadeo cuando sintió como su blusa era abierta por las manos de Darién, llevo sus propias manos al rostro de el y lo beso fuertemente, gesto que solo lo hizo desear mas el cuerpo de la rubia, se levanto cargándola y se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde la deposito sobre el colchón. Esa tarde le hizo el amor con demasiada urgencia, se descubrió suspirando y gimiendo cada vez que sentía las manos de ella recorrer alguna parte de su cuerpo y entonces se concientizo de que jamás podría volver a tener una vida alejada de ella.

La atrajo a su pecho cuando logro estabilizar su respiración, adoraba como se veía luego de un encuentro, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus labios parecían mostrar una pequeña hinchazón provocada por la exigencia de sus besos, el matiz de su piel blanca se cubría por una fina capa humedecida, y su cabello caía como cascada sobre todo el colchón, pero lo que mas amaba era la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

- ¿Como te has sentido? - pregunto a manera de encontrar una forma discreta de traer el tema de las pesadillas  
>- Bien- contesto tranquila<br>- Esas pesadillas tuyas están empezando a preocuparme - confeso

Serena se separo de el

- Solo estoy cansada - mintió - la universidad me ha tenido estresada  
>- ¿estas segura? -<br>- No necesitas preocuparte Darién - dijo mientras le daba un beso en sus labios - estoy bien - por alguna razón no quiso seguir presionándola. Como pocas veces estaba seguro que ella estaba mintiendo, algo no le estaba diciendo y le preocupa saber que ella no parecía querer tocar el tema. A simple vista se notaba tensa y temerosa y eso lo inquietaba mas

* * *

><p>Darién bajo de carro y toco el timbre de la puerta y cuando vio a Hotaru abrirle del otro lado no pudo evitar sorprenderse, había crecido mucho, en ese ultimo año la última guardiana de Serena dejó claramente la niñez<p>

- Príncipe - dijo sorprendida mientras el le sonreía  
>- Hotaru ya te he dicho que debes llamarme Darién - dijo mientras pasaba<p>

Para Hotaru viniendo de donde provenía era difícil hacer una separación clara entre la vida cotidiana y su deber, al contrario del resto de las chicas ella no había tenido una vida cotidiana, así que lo normal para ella era desempeñar su papel como Sailor Scout de tiempo completo. Cuando entraron a la sala Michiru ya tenia lista una bandeja de te.

- ¿Como va todo? - dijo Haruka en forma seria. Justo como Mina lo había predicho enterarse de que Darién y su pequeña princesa vivirían juntos no fue muy de su agrado, pero al final luego de que Michiru la reprendiera y le hiciera ver que Serena ya era una adulta no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la noticia  
>- Serena esta por concluir su primer año en la universidad y a mi me han dado la planta en el hospital<br>- Eso es estupendo - dijo Michiru - Me alegra que estén bien aunque anoche me sonaste preocupado - Darién asintió  
>- Serena ha estado extraña - confeso captando la atención de las tres. A pesar de que personalmente se mantenían alejadas, eran las Outers las que mas estaban al pendiente del bienestar y de la seguridad de Serena - Ha tenido pesadillas y la he encontrado llorando - los ojos de Haruka se mostraron preocupados - Ella me niega que tenga algo mal pero yo la siento extraña en ultimas fechas - intento definir una mejor descripción - No se como explicarlo, pero de pronto me pareciera como si alguien mas estuviera con ella -<br>- ¿Alguien? - dijo Hotaru  
>- Es algo que siento solo en lapsos muy cortos - aclaro - su energía cambia y cuando ella parece darse cuenta se aterra, sus ojos se llenan de miedo y ese comportamiento se esta acentuando cada vez mas - dijo preocupado - ha empezado a tapar los espejos de nuestra casa - recordó cuando unos días antes en su aniversario noto como ella había cubierto el espejo del baño - ella cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero me da la impresión de que tiene miedo de verse al espejo<br>- ¿Y cabeza de Bombón no te dicho nada? - Darién le negó a Haruka  
>- He intentado preguntarle pero ella no me dice nada, por eso he venido a verlas ¿han notado algo extraño en tu espejo Michiru? o ¿Setsuna no le ha dado alguna noticia? - las tres negaron ambas preguntas<br>- No hemos sentido ninguna energía extraña y hasta ahora no se ha descubierto la presencia de un nuevo enemigo - dijo Michiru  
>- Sabemos que en algún momento llegara un nuevo enemigo - recordó Hotaru - Setsuna nos lo ha dicho, antes de que se cree Tokio de Cristal habrá una nueva batalla, pero jamás nos ha dicho cuando ni contra quien - finalizo<br>- Las chicas creen que estoy siendo demasiado paranoico, Reí tampoco siente algo extraño pero se que algo le sucede -  
>- Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Bombón se fuera a vivir tan precipitadamente contigo - reprocho Haruka, lo que hizo que Michiru la volteara a ver molesta pero ella la ignoro - Bombón es muy joven y tu la hiciste tomar responsabilidades muy rápido - Darién no pudo evitar sentirse molesto<br>- Haruka eso no tiene nada que ver - puntualizo  
>- Claro que tiene que ver - debatió - Serena recibió sus poderes desde que era una niña y aun con su personalidad tuvo que madurar y renunciar a muchas cosas - agrego - luego de la batalla con Galaxia ella tenia la oportunidad de retomar su vida experimentar y disfrutar de su edad, tu crees ¿que vivir contigo no le trajo responsabilidades? - Darién se puso de pie y levanto su voz<br>- Ella no tiene ninguna carga - se defendió  
>- ¿Estudiar la universidad, hacerse cargo de una casa y tener a tiempo completo una relación no crees que es algo prematuro para una chica de diecinueve años? - hizo una pausa - La perspectiva que tienes tu a tus veintisiete años es muy distinta a la de ella - Darién como pocas veces se sintió un poco culpable, Haruka tenia algo de razón<br>- No nos mal entiendas Darién - intervino Michiru - somos consientes de que nadie la ama mas que tu y que jamás dejaras de cuidarla, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que la juventud de Serena es algo que no se puede acelerar ni pasar por alto, ella aun tiene muchas cosas que aprender

- Y que vivir - finalizo Haruka  
>- Dale tiempo - sugirió Michiru - aun así nosotras estaremos mas atentas a un cambio de energía en mi espejo<br>- Yo la amo - dijo un poco rendido  
>- Nadie esta poniendo en duda eso Darién - Haruka analizo si seria conveniente sacar a la luz el tema Seiya Kou, pero ella misma se había dado cuenta de algo que ese chico pudo ver y que el resto de ellas pasaron por alto - Cuando Seiya estuvo aquí, Bombón logro olvidarse de muchas cosas aun cuando estábamos en medio de una batalla - Darién odiaba el nombre de ese muchacho - el la hizo vivir cosas propias de su edad ¿por que no haces algo así? salgan de vacaciones, haz que su mente se despeje, estoy segura que eso la ayudara mucho. Bombón nunca quiere causar preocupaciones y ella ya nos ha demostrado que prefiere guardarse el dolor que compartirlo -<br>- Gracias por escucharme - dijo poniéndose de pie - se que Serena les importa mucho pero créanme que ella para mi es mi vida y jamás la pondría en riesgo o en situaciones difíciles, si les digo esto es por que algo anda mal.  
>- Lo sabemos Darién, pero intenta tranquilizarte - sonrió Michiru - apenas sintamos algún cambio te avisaremos de inmediato<p>

* * *

><p>Se despidió de las tres y salió de la casa, mientras conducía de regreso a su departamento no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de quizá si estar siendo paranoico, pero algo le decía que ella no estaba bien y no tenia que ver con las razones que todos le daban. Durante ese ultimo año ya la conocía perfectamente en todos los planos posibles, podía sentir en la forma en que ella se entregaba a el que algo estaba cambiando y eso nadie mas lo podía notar mejor que Darién. Ya no lo besaba de la misma forma, ya no sentía en ultimas semanas la misma conexión que en otros encuentros y eso lo hacia preocuparse cada vez mas.<p>

Al llegar a casa la encontró preparando la cena, lo recibió como siempre lo hacia, con una sonrisa y con un beso que lo hacia sentir como el hombre mas feliz del universo. La apretó fuerte y rogo al cielo por que sus presentimientos estuvieran equivocados, no podía concebir perderla de nuevo, no podría resistirlo. Ella lo sintió serio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le pregunto que le sucedía, Darién la levanto y le dio un par de vueltas y le susurro

- ¿que te parece la idea de unas vacaciones solo para ti y para mi en la playa? - los ojos de Serena brillaron y esa fue toda la respuesta que el necesito para saber que quizá Haruka y Michiru tenían razón, quizá lo que Serena necesitaba era despejar su mente.

Viajaron a Okinawa y a pesar de que Serena le recalco una y otra vez a Darién que no gastara demasiado él no escatimo en gastos, tenia ahorros, la herencia de sus padres y su sueldo en el hospital lo tenia en una situación económica bastante cómoda, así que alquilo una cabaña con una playa privada.

- ¿Cuanto gastaste en esto. - dijo Serena mientras entraba al lugar con curiosidad  
>- No importa cuanto haya gustado, sino que te guste - se acerco a el y la abrazo por detrás de su cintura<br>- Me encanta - la escucho decir - Gracias amor - la apretó fuerte y recargo su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de ella  
>- Tenemos cinco días solo para nosotros dos - dijo besando su cuello - y podremos hacer lo que tu gustes - la sintió soltar un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verlo de frente<br>- Te amo Darién -

Nunca sintió tanta felicidad y plenitud como en esa semana, durante toda su estadía Darién no se canso de demostrarle una faceta completamente distinta de el, se olvido por esos días de todo lo que siempre lo hacia ser responsable y le demostró a su adorada rubia que podía ser ese muchacho juguetón que ella parecía a veces añorar, le hizo comprender que el jamás dejaría de protegerla. Todos los días se divertían en la intimidad de su pequeño paraíso personal, todas las noches ella se entregaba a el sin ningún tipo de duda, rozaba su cuerpo, lo atrio, lo besaba, lo hacia volverse un loco cada que el le hacia el amor entre las sabanas de su habitación, en el mar cálido o entre las arenas blancas de la playa. Y cada que ambos alcanzaba el clímax confirmaban que nada podía fallar si se mantenían juntos. Serena en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada entrega lograba olvidar un poco el temor que llevaba meses cargando, logro en esa pequeña burbuja que ambos habían creado dejar de lado sus temores para darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de su relación de la forma más simple y normal.

Una noche mientras veían la tele Darién tuvo la necesidad de hacerle prometer algo

- Júrame que jamás me dejaras - apretó sus manos - Júrame que no me apartaras de tu lado - a Serena le pareció rara la petición, lo sintió como pocas veces temeroso y eso la hizo sentir culpable, bien sabia que ella era muchas veces responsable de que el se sintiera preocupado. Se incorporo un poco, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos  
>- Jamás te apartare de mi lado - le aseguro<p>

Ese juramento sin saber por que le pareció una mentira, se abrazo a el y cerro sus ojos para tratar de que sus miedos se espantaran con la simple presencia de Darién, rezo para sus adentros que todo lo que ella temía fuera un simple mal presentimiento. Al fin era completamente feliz, no le faltaba nada, se sentía plena y realizada, y le dolía pensar siquiera que todo pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas que terminaron por empapar el pecho de el, lo sintió apretarla con fuerza - Lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos - le prometió - Nada hará que me separe de ti - ella soltó un pequeño sollozo - Tengo terror Darién, siento que algo grave esta por suceder - confeso al fin - siento como si algo me estuviera sucediendo y no pudiera evitarlo - se incorporo un poco y lo miro a los ojos  
>- No dejare que eso pase - la volvió acurrucar y entonces el pudo estar seguro de que quizá lo que provocaría la construcción de Tokio de Cristal estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Estas lista? - Serena terminaba de empacar sus cosas para poder regresar a Tokio, cerraba la maleta cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse del borde la cama para no terminar el suelo. Darién corrió de donde estaba hasta ella - Serena ¿estas bien? - pregunto alarmado pero ella parecía tener su mente en otro lado, llevo su mano hasta su cabeza y la apretó fuertemente<p>

- Algo sucedió - dijo angustiada - corrió hasta su celular y marco el numero de la casa de sus padres - ¿si? - escucho a su madre del otro lado - Mama ¿esta todo bien? - pregunto ansiosa  
>- Si cariño ¿como esta Okinawa? -<br>- Ya vamos de regreso - apretó su cabeza - ¿Papa y Sammy están ahí?  
>- Están viendo la tele - respondió - ¿Estas bien Serena?<br>- Si te llamare luego - colgó sin esperar respuesta, cerro sus ojos y trato de sentir las auras de todas sus guardianas - todas ella están bien - dijo nerviosa mientras caminaba por toda la habitación

Darién sintió aprehensión solo de verla y trato de calmarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles - Vámonos - dijo Serena.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso Serena no pronuncio ninguna palabra, intentaba concentrarse para encontrar la razón de la angustia que sentía, pero no lograba nada, solo podía sentir un hueco en medio de su pecho que le dolía. Luego de poco mas de tres horas llegaron a Tokio y apenas salieron del aeropuerto Darién recibió una llamarada, era Haruka. Llevó el teléfono a su oído y se alejo de Serena.

- ¿Que sucede Haruka? -  
>- Necesitamos que vengas al templo de Hikawa – dijo fríamente - No creo que sea conveniente que cabeza de Bombón venga - Darién giro su rostro y pudo ver que Serena tenía su rostro mucho más preocupado - ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto de nuevo<br>- Se trata de Seiya - la escucho decir - fue atacado y esta grave - Darién cerro sus ojos y sintió que de nuevo su corazón daba un vuelco  
>- ¿Pero como?¿donde? – preguntó el<br>- No lo sabemos, anoche sentimos una energía extraña en el parque y cuando llegamos vimos el cuerpo de Seiya – hizo una pausa y pensó en lo mal que Serena se pondría – Si vas a traerla tienes que prepararla, el no se ve bien, no creemos que sobreviva -

Darién colgó la llamada y regreso hasta donde Serena estaba quien podía intuir que algo había sucedido

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó temerosa  
>- Era Haruka – contestó el casi en forma automática – Quiere que la veamos en el templo Hikawa – ignoró la mirada atenta de Serena y alzo el brazo para pedir un taxi<br>- ¿Pero que te dijo? – habló muy ansiosa pero de Darién solo recibió una mirada fría  
>- Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa – tomó las maletas y le abrió la puerta del taxi para que pudiera entrar y aunque intentó ignorarla no logro pasar por alto su mirada asustada.<p>

Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio, Darién intentaba pensar en alguna explicación para lo que sucedió con Seiya pero por más esfuerzos que el hiciera no lograba sentir alguna energía extraña. Pero si se concentraba en Serena podía percibir claramente como la sensación de inestabilidad que le había sentido en últimos meses se incrementaba a lo largo de los minutos. Luego de pagarle al taxista y entrar al edificio, Darién al fin le hablo

- Espérame aquí – tomo las maletas – iré por las llaves del carro

Serena no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, pero por más que intentaba no lograba dejar de pensar en la frase que la voz de sus sueños le repetía una y otra vez _"Acabaré con todos los que quieres"_ llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza y trataba de controlar la sensación de nerviosismo que sentía desde la llamada que Darién había recibido. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para ella Darién regreso, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y encendió el carro

- Quiero saber que sucede – demando de forma temerosa – Dime que fue lo que te dijo Haruka – lo vio hacer una mueca con su boca y un minuto después el se orillo a un costado de la calle  
>- Quiero que mantengas la calma y seas prudente – dijo serio<p>

Solo con esa frase ella supo que la amenaza de la voz de sus sueños había sido cumplida, lo podía intuir por la sensación de vacío que ella sentía y para su desgracia podía confirmarlo por la mirada preocupada que Darién le dirigía

- Seiya ha regresado – dijo al fin, entonces Serena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por que estaba segura que su regreso no era una coincidencia

- ¿El está bien? – preguntó temerosa y cuando vio Darién negaba lentamente con su cabeza cayó en la cuenta de que todos sus temores eran una realidad.  
>- Alguien lo ataco – confirmó – Haruka no me dijo mucho pero me advirtió que él esta grave – Serena dejo de escuchar lo que Darién le decía, cerro sus ojos y entonces prestó especial atención a tratar de ubicar la energía de Seiya y soltó un sollozo cuando al fin pudo sentirla débil y a punto de extinguirse.<p>

Derramo un par de lágrimas y le pidió que la llevara a donde estuviera él. No le extraño que estuviera en el templo Hikawa, bajo del auto temiendo lo peor, vacilo unos minutos más para decidirse a subir la escalinata y no hubiera podido hacerlo sola, agradeció enormemente cuando sintió la mano de Darién envolver la suya para caminar juntos.

Cruzaron la explanada principal del templo y al fondo pudo ver a las scouts, ellas en cuanto la vieron supieron que aquello sería muy difícil para ella.

- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto

Mina se acerco a ella y trató de decirle algo pero ella misma se sentía dolor – Mina ¿dime donde está? – volvió a preguntar cansada, su rubia amiga sintió sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

- Tienes que ser fuerte – Mina le advirtió mientras tomaba las manos de Serena pero esta parecía ya tener su cabeza en otro lado, se hizo un lado y abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en penumbra, dio pasos lentos hasta la cama, tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos, se sentía aterrada. Respiro un par de veces más y cuando logró verlo claramente soltó un jadeo acompañado con un profundo sollozo. Ahí estaba su querido Seiya, el único hombre a parte de Darién a quien había aprendido amar de forma especial; su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo estaba lastimado, su ropa estaba bañada en sangre y cuando se decidió a tomar su mano la sintió helada.<p>

- ¿Seiya? – su voz sono cortada y llena de esperanza por que él pudiera contestarle, pero por respuesta no obtuvo más que un profundo silencio - ¿Contestame si? – volvio a decir.

Apretó su mano aun más y sintio como si una verdadera estaca le estuviera atravezando el cuerpo – Perdóname – le dijo – Fui una tonta – volvió a decir – Me olvidé de ti – sollozo.

Aceptar en ese momento ese hecho fue algo que terminó por desmoronarla, ver a Seiya herido era totalmente su culpa, ya que efectivamente se había olvidado de el, desde que iniciaron sus sueños extraños y la voz que escuchaba puso especial atención a la energía de sus guardianas y de todos lo que la rodeaban, de todos menos Seiya y no era por a ella no le interesara su bienestar, más bien había decidido dejar de pensar en el para no sentir la culpa por no haber podido corresponder a sus sentimientos.

- y aquí está la consecuencia de mis desiciones estúpidas – dijo bañada en lágrimas – Lo siento, lo siento…lo siento – apretó su mano, entonces luego de varios minutos sintío que la mano de él respondía un poco - ¿Seiya? –

Seiya abrio sus ojos debilmente, mover su dedo fue un esfuerzo enorme dado el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, pero desde que la escuchó llegar y sollozar sintio que debía intentarlo, le partía el corazón escucharla suplicar por una disculpa que él bien sabía no tenía que pedir, deseaba poder cubrirla con sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque eso implicara decirle una mentira. Él bien sabia que su tiempo estaba contado, su energía se estaba acabando irremediablemente.

- Estarás bien – la escuchó decir – te lo prometo, no dejaré que te vayas – logró levantar su mano para poder acariciar su mejilla  
>- No te preocupes por mi Bombón – logró decir débilmente<p>

Escucharlo hablar para ella fue como colgarse de un pequeño hilo que representaba esperanza, sus ojos derreamaron más lágrimas y se inclino sobre él para que pudiera verla y eso solo provoco que él sintiera más congoja por ver a la mujer que amaba temblorosa y dolida – Te extrañaba – dijo débilmente – No llores por mi – la sintio apretar su mano

- Vas a estar bien – repitio de forma mecánica  
>- Nunca me ha gustado ser pesimista – respiró profundo, sus costillas le dolían terriblemente – pero creo esta vez no hay mucho por hacer – cerro sus ojos – estoy cansado<br>- ¡Abre tus ojos Seiya! – gritó - ¡Seiya! – sacudio un poco su pecho  
>- Tienes que ser fuerte – contrajo sus manos debido al dolor – Ella es muy fuerte – susurro – pero tu lo eres más – finalizo – Serena tomó sus manos y sintio un profundo dolor<p>

Seiya memorizo el rostro de su traviesa chica, intentó aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, intentó sentir durante lo últimos segundos de su existencia terrenal la calidez de sus energía y entonces estando ahí junto a ella supo que él había nacido para encontrarla y dio su vida para protegerla. Levantó su mano de nuevo y rozo sus labios temblorosos, siempre deseo sentir su textura, siempre soño con el privilegio de poder sentirla entre sus brazos, esboso una sonrisa y dejó salir por última vez la verdad de sus sentimientos – Te amo…- pronuncio debilmente – Bombón – finalizo.

- ¡¿Seiya? – ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de él, sacudio su cuerpo fuértemente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y repitio su nombre repetidas veces, pero Seiya ya no habitaba ese cuerpo - ¡No puedes dejarme! – sollozaba desesperada. Entonces una idea quiza demasiado estúpida o quizá demasiado esperanzada le vino a la cabeza, saco su broche de transformación y tomó el cristal de plata entre sus manos – Por favor, por favor…haz un milagro – le suplicaba – cerraba sus ojos como en ocasiones anteriores y trataba de concentrar toda su energía, pero no daba resultado.

Rendida y derrotada dejó caer el broche, apretaba aun las manos de Seiya desesperada y trataba de sentir su aura, pero ya no estaba hi, estaba extinta. Grito como pocas veces lo hizo en toda su vida – Te falle – le decía como si él aun pudiera escucharla. Dejó caer sus hombros, dejó que el dolor le recorriera el cuerpo, dejó que toda esperanza se le esfumara de las manos y eso fue lo que provoco todo, sintio en ese instante como si algo se le estuviera desprendiendo del cuerpo, como si algo la estuviera abandonando y aunque ella creía que era su alma la que se iba de su corazón a causa del dolor se dio cuenta de la realidad cuando una voz detrás de ella, a solo unos centímetros de su oido la hizo abrir sus ojos con terror.

- Ya estoy aquí – escuchó decir a la voz – Por fin me has dejado salir –

Sus manos las sentía entumidas y tenía un terror enorme de darse la vuelta y encarar a la persona que tenía detrás de ella, su cuerpo enteró empezo a temblar. Tomó por instinto el broche de transformación…

- ¡Serena!¡Abre la puerta! – unos sórdidos golpes la hicieron girar un poco su rostro - ¡Serena quién esta contigo! – era Rei la que le gritaba - ¡Serena!

Lentamente y con el deseo de proteger el cuerpo de Seiya se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba, fue dificil ver de inmediato, las sombras de la habitación mantenía encubierta al cuerpo que ella veía en frente. Pudo verla claramente cuando ella dio dos pasos más hacia el frente; su cabello era negro, su piel blanca como el marmol, caminaba lentamente como una pantera acechando a su presa y sus ojos de un azul intenso iguales a los de Serena destellaban energía llena de maldad y odio.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo temerosa  
>- ¿de verdad no lo sabes? – dijo sonriendo acercándose cada vez mas hacia donde estaba Serena<br>- ¡No te acerques! – le advirtio, pero ella solo le soltó una risa tan malevola que le calo los huesos  
>- Me sorprendes – dijo dándose la media vuelta para ir hasta donde estaba la puerta que seguía siendo golpeada del otro lado para intentar abrirla – Son tan predecibles – dijo con desdén – Mírame bien Serena - se acercó hasta ella - ¿No me reconoces? -<br>- Tu eres la voz que escuchaba – contestó  
>- Si, si – tomó uno de sus cabellos – pero eso no es lo importante – señalo – tu me creaste – afirmó – yo soy tu, soy una extension de tu personalidad originada por todo lo que tu siempre rechazabas y ocultabas.<p>

Serena se hizo aun lado cuando la sintio demasiado cerca – No se de que hablas -

- ¿vas a seguir mintiéndote? – le preguntó, se acercó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Seiya e hizo un gesto de desprecio - Esta estrella odiosa tardo demasiado en extinguirse – habló llena de apatía – Pero debo reconocerle que luchó bastante – delineo su mentón – Tuve que enviar a mis mejores aliados para que acabarán con el – finalizo

Serena sintio entonces una verdadera rabia, caminó decidida hacia donde estaba ella y la apartó de donde estaba Seiya - ¡¿Tu le hiciste esto? –

- No – corrigio – tú le hiciste eso – le señaló  
>- ¡Yo jamás lo hubiera dañado! –<br>- ¡Claro que si! – grito encolerizada - ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! ¡Todos estos años te la has pasado defendiendo batallas, defendiendo vidas, predicando la sinceridad, hablando sobre el nunca perder las esperanzas y jamás dejar de creer en los sueños y todos estos años has sido una hipócrita contigo misma! – hizo una pausa - ¡Todo lo que quisiste mantener oculto termino creandome a mi! – se alejo de ella y miró la puerta  
>- Necesitaba de algo que te hiciera perder todas las esperanzas para que pudieras liberarme completamente – la miro unos segundos y después miro a Seiya – y la muerte de él era justo lo que necesitaba – dijo sonriendo – Era tu punto debil y lo dejaste al descubierto – la vio soltar unas lágrimas – Estabas muy ocupada viviendo el sueño de tener una vida normal con Endimion – se sentó sobre la cama en la que estaba Seiya – Te lo advertí, te dije que terminaría con todos los que quieres -<p>

Serena sintio que sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla más, tuvo que buscar apoyo en una de las paredes, y entre el dolor por la muerte de Seiya y las declaraciones de la mujer que tenía en frente no lograba que su mente funcionara de forma correcta.

La puerta fue abierta por una gran cantidad de energía y Darien y el resto de las Sailor Scouts entraron hasta donde estaba Serena, claramente habían sentido una explosión de energía maligna dentro de la habitación y pudieron ver la causa cuando se encontraron con una mujer parada frente a Serena

- Voy a regresar Serena – dijo ignorando a todos – y cuando regrese sera para destruirte a ti y a todas ellas  
>- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Sailor Mars<br>- Soy Lilith -

Desaparecio de la vista de todos, las chicas se giraron hacia Serena para intentar preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero de ella no recibían ningun tipo de respuesta, lo único que podían ver y que les preocupo verdaderamente fue verla por primera vez temblando de terror.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor.<br>Gracias por leer ;)

Les quiere,  
>Renee<p> 


	4. Glaciación

***CAPITULO 3. Glaciación**

.

.

. 

- Vas a estar bien – la voz de su Bombón para él significaba ya un alivio, la había estado esperando, había estado rogando poder resguardar lo poco que le quedaba de energía para verla una vez más, y ahí estaba ella a su lado, tan frágil, tan llorona, tan infinitamente hermosa que lo único que pudo hacer luego de que sintiera la mano de ella sostener la suya fue esbozar una débil sonrisa – Vas a estar bien – le escuchó decir con una voz llena de angustia y desesperación  
>- Te extrañaba – alcanzó a decir débilmente y con un gran esfuerzo elevó su mano para poder tocar el rostro de Serena, sonrió de nuevo con mayor amplitud al confirmar que la sola presencia de ella le daría toda la paz que necesitaría para poder vivir sus últimos minutos de vida.<p>

Jamás creyó que su vida sería tan corta, de hecho jamás creyó que se enamoraría con tanta locura y profundidad, era alguien arrogante que presumía de no necesitar de nada ni de nadie para poder ser feliz, pero ella lo había cambiado todo, ese simple instante en que se habían cruzando fue el antes y el después, como su princesa le había dicho luego de regresar a su planeta la vida da sorpresas y haberse encontrado con el amor de su vida en medio de una importante misión fue una clara prueba de que la vida no puede planearse. Desde el primero momento en que él se encontró con su mirada supo que la amaría y la adoraría para siempre, supo que su vida había sido vivida para encontrarla y para pasar los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Desde que la conoció y supo de su verdadera identidad tuvo miedo de no poder hacer una vida a su lado y a pesar de que más de uno le hizo ver que ella era inalcanzable para el por razones míticas, y por un destino ya trazado, él quiso luchar por una oportunidad, y le dolía saber que quizá nunca estuvo tan lejos de tenerla a su lado. Le dolía saber que ella también le había querido, le dolía recordar ese beso que compartieron en la terraza de su escuela y que fue para él, el acto más sublime y estremecedor que jamás sintió. Todos los días que se levantaba irremediablemente pensaba en ella, todos los días tenía que luchar con las ganas de regresar hasta donde ella estaba para pedir una oportunidad y poder luchar por ella, pero siempre que se sentía a unos pasos de viajar de nuevo recordaba que ella había elegido y tenía que encontrar resignación. Se dejaba derramar lágrimas en la intimidad de su soledad, dejaba que su energía viajara por el espacio y atravezara la galaxía solo para poder sentirla aunque fuera un poco, le llenaba de consuelo sentir su fuerte vibración, sentir como el aura de Serena se extendía cada vez hacia diferentes direcciones – Ella es feliz – se repetía todo el tiempo – Mi Bombón es feliz –

Ahora mientras la veía frente a el, con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, con su boca temblando a causa del llanto le dolía pensar que él sería la causa para que ella tocara fondo, le dolía saber que él se había convertido en la mejor arma para Lilith - Tienes que ser fuerte – contrajo su mano debido al dolor – Ella es muy fuerte – susurro – pero tu lo eres más – la sintió tomar sus manos con más fuerza, la sintió soltar un profundo gemido y se maldijo por no haber podido ser más fuerte.

Cerro sus ojos, su energía se estaba extinguiendo podía percibir que pronto dejaría de existir, escuchaba los gritos dolorosos de su bombón mientras recordaba entre su mente dispersa y revuelta como había caído en la trampa que Lilith, le había puesto. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho diferente? jamás podría haber ignorado las amenazas de Lilith, jamás podría haberse arriesgado a que algo le sucediera a Serena; desde la primera vez que la escuchó en su planeta puso especial atención a la energía de su Bombón, cuido y trato de averiguar por todos los medios posibles que ella estuviera bien, pero cuando las amenazas fueron acompañadas de visiones donde la veía cubierta en sangre supo que tenía que ir en su busca solo para confirmar que ella estuviera bien. Ese fue su error…creer las mentiras de un ser maligno que aunque costaba trabajo creer era parte de su cálido ángel. 

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Nunca consideró la posiblidad de que ese segundo viaje a la Tierra sería el úlitmo, desde que había anunciado su partida a sus hermanos había tenido que soportar advertencias y reclamos, pero nada de eso le importaba, él solo quería asegurarse que ella estuviera bien y supo que había caido en una trampa cuando en cuanto arribó a la Tierra el demonio y el espectro de Lilith lo esperaban listos para acabar con él

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – fue la primera preguntá que lanzo, llevaba meses escuchándola y verla ahí le hacía tener mucho más dudas. La escuchó reir de una forma estremecedora  
>- Mírame bien y dime si no te recuerdo a alguien – Seiya observó cuidadosamente el rostro traslucido de la mujer que veía en frente de el, miró sus ojos destellantes de odio y en cuanto identifico algo dio dos pasos hacia atrás…ella se parecía a Serena ¿era posible?¿o solo se trataba de un juego más de Lilith?<br>– ¿sabes? Deberías amarme a mi también – la vio rodear al demonio que parecía himnotizado y en espera de una orden para atacar – Yo soy parte de Serena – la vio agacharse para intentar levantar una piedra que sus manos traspasaron - Tu contribuiste mucho a que yo fuera creada – hizo una pausa y se colocó detrás del demonio – Y ahora me ayudarás a que me materialice por completo para que pueda acabar con Serena  
>- Jamás te dejaré que le hagas daño – sentencio mientras convocaba sus poderes de Sailor Scout<br>- Mi querido Seiya no hay nada que puedas hacer para poder evitarlo – giro su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del demonio que de inmediato hizo caso a la orden de Lilith para empezar con el ataque.

Seiya era fuerte, su poder se había incrementado bastante durante los últimos años y eso mismo lo tenía muy confiado, recibio los primeros ataques con astucia, siempre esquivándolos para lograr evitar ser lastimado, sin embargo la fuerza y la astucia del ente que lo atacaba no venía de él mismo, sino de la mujer que se paraba detrás emanando energía maligna. Ella era el enemigo a vencer y debía reconocerle que era inteligente, ella conocía perfectamente su punto debil.

- ¿sabes? Mientras tu estás aquí peleando por protegerla, ella justo ahora esta revolcándose con Darien – Lilith intentaba distraerlo para lograr que bajara la guardia, estaba resultando más fuerte de lo que ella creía, asi que la única forma de vencerlo sería lastimarlo donde más le dolía – ¿no me crees? – dio unos pasos hacia delante – puedo escucharla  
>- No voy a caer en tus provocaciones – mascullo con los dientes apretados<br>- Darién la posee justo como tu lo has deseado, besa su piel, sus labios, la hace gritar su nombre por el placer que le provoca  
>- ¡Callate! -<br>- Hubieras querido ser tu ¿no? – sonrio malignamente mientras el demonio detrás de ella se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a Seiya – hacerla tuya – Seiya perdió entonces la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba, esa era la parte que más odiaba de su desafortunada historia con Serena, saber que quizá si Darién no hubiera regresado él podría haber tenido una vida con ella. Se lanzó en contra del demonio que Lilith manejaba, estrello su cuerpo y llevo su energía al máximo nivel, ataco cuerpo a cuerpo, se enfoco en hacer que sus poderes acabaran con el demonio que tenía en frente, entonces Lilith al ver que su demonio poco a poco perdía ventaja tuvo que jugar su última carta

- ¿Sabes que es lo más patético? – Seiya intentó ignorar su voz, siguio concentrado en derrotar a su adversario, pero las palabras le estaban calando hondo - Ella si te amo – el cuerpo de él se detuvo en seco, su corazon dolio y perdio toda la concentración, la acumulación de energía que sentía en sus manos empezo a desaparecer - Si Darién no hubiera revivido, tu serias quien le podría estar haciendo el amor en este momento – Seiya irremediablemente escuchó la verdad que tanto le dolía reconocer, recordó el beso en la terraza de la preparatoria y ese fue el momento buscado por Lilith para que el demonio que enfrentaba a Seiya lo derrotara.

Lo último que Seiya sintio fue una fuerte energía golpearlo, su cuerpo cayó irremediablemente al piso mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, trataba con todas sus fuezas mantenerse consiente, trataba levantarse de nuevo, pero las fuerzas ya le habían sido arrebatadas. Sintio como lo levantaban del suelo, y escuchó la voz de Lilith acercarse a su rostro – Y como Serena te ama, mi deber es odiarte -

Fin de Flashback

* * *

><p>- ¡Abre tus ojos Seiya! – la escuchó gritar - ¡Seiya! – sintio sus manos sacudir su pecho fuertemente, como deseaba poder mantenerse con vida solo para evitar el dolor que ella sentía, pero ya no había mucho que él pudiera hacer<br>- Tienes que ser fuerte – contrajo sus manos debido al dolor y abrio de nuevo sus ojos – Ella es muy fuerte – susurro – pero tu lo eres más – apretó o mas bien intento apretar las manos de su Bombón, quería memorizar su rostro para toda la eternidad, deseaba que ella fuera lo último que sus ojos vieran, lo último que sus manos tocaran, lo último que sus pulmones respiraran, deseaba que ella pudiera ver lo mucho que el la amaba. Sintio sus ojos arder, no sabía si era por el dolor de su cuerpo o por lágrimas surgidas del fondo de su alma, sonrió de nuevo y agradecio por haberla conocido, por haber sentido su energia…por haberlo amado a su manera – Te amo…Bombón – cerro sus ojos y mientras sentía como su energía desaparecía poco a poco a lo lejos podía escuchar fuertes gritos provenientes de la garganta de su Bombón.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tratar de encontrar el momento exacto en que ella había nacido era algo difícil, el primer recuerdo de su existencia estaba basado en un profundo llanto desconsolado que la hizo despertar por primera vez, era un lamento lleno de sufrimiento, era un gemido tímido en un principio y desgarrador luego de unos segundos que le traspaso sus oídos y parte del corazón que en ese momento aun conservaba. Después de tener conciencia se dio cuenta que el lugar en donde estaba era un vacío obscuro que no parecía tener paredes, ni bordes, ni limites, era simplemente un espacio en medio de la nada, tremendamente frio que la tenia encerrada. En un principio se preguntó que hacia ahí, como había llegado hasta ese lugar y mayormente cual era el origen de su existencia. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo miedo y estuvo temerosa, gritaba al aire preguntas que nunca eran contestadas, lloraba arrinconada abrazando sus piernas intentando controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón provocados por el pánico, pero siempre terminaba escuchando sus propios lamentos.

Los recuerdos inmediatos que se repetían en su cabeza eran los gritos de una mujer que dejaban sentir una tristeza infinita, era un llanto doloso, que la hacía sentir extraña, y si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escucharla repetir una y otra vez la misma frase – Darién esta muerto…Darién está muerto – de inmediato no supo que relación había entre ese recuerdo y su existencia, pero podía estar segura que algo tenía que ver, ya que con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento de profundo dolor pareció crecer más, haciéndola sentir a ella misma más fuerte. Luego de un tiempo indefinido logro identificar algo, ella escuchaba a la misma persona, no era con frecuencia, pero cuando lo escuchaba, algo dentro de ella parecía responder de forma automática.

En un principio intento acercarse, algo le decía que era alguien importante, podía sentir una conexión especial, pero poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos por llegar a ella eran inútiles y toda su percepción cambio cuando empezó a sentir el rechazo de Serena, cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que ella la ignoraba y la ocultaba con todas sus fuerzas. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de que Serena y ella eran la misma persona, ambas compartían la misma fuerza, el mismo poder… la revelación le causo cierto dolor, ya que pudo darse cuenta de que su creadora la rechazaba profundamente, estaba sola y gracias a esa soledad gradualmente su corazón y su alma empezaron a oscurecerse.

Con el paso del tiempo empezó a odiar muchas cosas, odiaba la voz de Reí cada que la escuchaba gritar y humillar a Serena, odio las voces de todas las personas que la rodeaban por no notar que algo le sucedía a la persona que ellas decían querer y cuidar. Pero la principal fuente de su odio, la principal fuente de todo el odio que ella podía sentir recorrer su cuerpo era Endimión, detestaba que ella lo amara tanto, aun cuando la había dejado abandonada para perseguir sus propios sueños, claramente podía escuchar como el corazón de ella se desquebrajaba poco a poco, pudo sentir como su aura se hacia mas débil en cada día que pasaba, podía sentir las consecuencias de todo el dolor que Serena guardaba para si misma. No tardo en acostumbrarse a los llantos nocturnos de ella, se sentaba en medio de la nada para escuchar los quejidos y los gritos sofocados por su almohada, y en cada noche que pasaba y la escuchaba sufrir se juraba una y otra vez que acabaría con la vida de todos ellos con sus propias manos. Y entonces, también la odio, la odio por no tener el valor de defenderla, por no tener el coraje de reconocer que solo se estaba haciendo mas daño, la odio por haberla dejado sola, la odio por enterrarla en lo profundo de su corazón, por olvidarse de ella, por negarla, por la condena de hacerla vivir en la soledad, por no hacer caso de su existencia.

Lilith era veneno, se había convertido en veneno. Y con ese veneno trazó el plan que debería seguir para lograr salir de donde estaba, lo haría de forma lenta y cuidadosa, llevaría a Serena paso a paso hacia un estado de locura y para eso tendría que tomarse el tiempo necesario, para inyectarle dudas, culpa, remordimiento y sobre todo terror.

Comenzó atormentarla lentamente, hablándole al oído cada que la escuchaba llorar, llenándola de culpa, haciéndola sentir como la peor de las personas, recordándole una y otra vez que la estrella le había entregado su corazón y que ella lo había destrozado por completo. Le reclamaba dentro de su cabeza su egoísmo y su inmadurez, le recalcaba una y otra vez la equivocación de sus decisiones, le hacia recordar ese beso que Serena tanto trataba de olvidar, ese beso al que ella se había entregado con tanto deseo y con tanta esperanza, ese beso en que ella se había apretado al cuerpo de Seiya para poder olvidar lo poco que le quedaba del amor a Darién. Por que aunque Serena no lo hubiera confesado nunca, Lilith sabía que el corazón de su creadora había dejado entrar nuevos sentimientos, había deseado caricias de otras manos y eso era lo que la llenaba de culpa y remordimiento…haberse entregado por solo unos minutos a otros brazos con el ferviente deseo de olvidar todo y a todos.

Quería llevarla al borde, al límite entre la cordura y la locura, deseaba llevarla a un estado de duda en donde ella ya no pudiera distinguir entre la realidad y las mentiras, deseaba que ella poco a poco empezara a dudar de si misma, de su capacidad para hacer feliz a las personas, de su capacidad para entregar su amor sin ningún tipo de miramiento, deseaba que ella perdiera las esperanzas, la meta era que ella perdiera la confianza en si misma.

Había algo que Serena resguardaba con mucho recelo y que ella podía ver, era el recuerdo de alguien que la había rescatado del pozo en que ella quedó hundida luego de tanto dolor, era una persona que no era de esa galaxia pero que poco a poco había robado parte de su corazón. El la amaba profundamente y aunque Serena negaba una y otra vez las señales de sentimientos crecientes, Lilith bien sabía que ella lo amo de forma especial, así que se aprovecho de eso, se aprovecho de la culpa que Serena sentía por no haber podido corresponder al sentimiento de la misma forma, y dado que ella quería salir de ese encierro, aprovecharía su mayor debilidad…. para eso tendría que hacer que ella perdiera la cabeza durante unos breves instantes para que pudiera salir completamente del espacio paralelo en el que estaba…y eso solo lo lograría a través de la muerte de Seiya Kou.

Lo atrajo hasta la Tierra haciéndole creer que Serena estaba en peligro y a unas horas de la muerte de Seiya, sentía por vez primera la textura de su piel, por fin podía pisar la tierra, aspirar aire, sentirse viva en el mundo real, lo había logrado, al fin estaba separada de Serena, podía sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo, podía al fin mirarse al espejo y ver su reflejo y mientras lo hacia no podía dejar de sonreír por al fin tener a Serena en el punto más oscuro de su vida – Pero no es suficiente – dijo haciendo rechinar sus dientes – estaré satisfecha cuando te vea ver morir a todos los que quieres – llevo sus manos hacia el cielo y convoco a todos los espectros que ella había estado reclutando durante su vida dentro del cuerpo de Serena – Es mi turno de hacerte sufrir – Lilith en ese momento empezaba su guerra y su venganza, mientras que Serena lloraba desgarradoramente tratando de no dejar que su alma se destrozara, pero irremediablemente la muerte de Seiya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

. 

Serena estaba temerosa de recordar, temerosa de dejar la mente en blanco, temerosa de estar despierta, temerosa de dormir. Apretaba sus manos fuertemente sobre su regazo, miraba a todo y a nada a la vez, dentro de su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de Lilith, intentaba inútilmente encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo sucedido horas antes, pero ella la había dejado con una verdad a medias.

Las chicas y Darién se encontraban hablando entre ellas, Rei, Michiru, Amy y Hotaru intentaban investigar a través de sus medios alguna pista del nuevo enemigo, pero el fuego, el espejo, la visión especial de Hotaru ni la supercomputadora de Amy no parecían encontrar nada, era como si la energía tremendamente maligna que sintieron dentro de la habitación momentos antes hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Haruka se encontraba nerviosa, miraba a todos lados con sospecha, salía cada tanto para verificar que nadie los estuviera acechando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se descubría ansiosa.

- Necesitas descansar - Darién tomo la mano de Serena con dificultad y la envolvió cálidamente - Estas helada - se acerco a ella para poder pasar su brazo por detrás de su espalda pero ella no parecía responder, su mirada y su corazón mismo seguían llorando por la estrella recién extinta.  
>- Hay que conservar su cuerpo - dijo débilmente y todas las chicas incluido Darién giraron su rostro con extrañeza al escucharla hablar - Solo en lo que logro encontrar una forma de repararlo - susurro - Debo encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta - sus mejores amigas sintieron dolor de verla en ese estado y Darién mismo sentía profunda congoja de verla rechazar un hecho que era ya irreparable<br>- Serena, Seiya ya se ha ido - hablo Mina con voz llena de resignación  
>- No - dijo débilmente, Mina se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros<br>- Se que es difícil pero debemos aceptarlo - sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas - se que te duele, a todas nos duele  
>- ¡No tienes ni idea Mina! - grito poniéndose de pie - ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene ni idea! - soltó su mano bruscamente de la mano de Darién y camino en sentido contrario, pero Haruka le detuvo el paso<br>- No es seguro que estés sola - dijo tajantemente  
>- ¡Quítate Haruka! - dijo duramente mientras peleaba con las lagrimas de sus ojos que se empeñaban en salir - ¡Hazte a un lado! - los brazos que la tomaron por detrás le hicieron perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, lucho durante los primeros instantes, pero cuando su cuerpo sintió la calidez de Darién, todo el dolor ocasionado por la muerte de Seiya empezó a salir de forma abrupta haciendo que todo su cuerpo empezara a temblar y que sus mismas piernas empezaran a dejar de sostenerla - ¡Es mi culpa!¡es mi culpa! - gritaba mientras apretaba la camisa en el pecho de Darién - ¡todo esto es mi culpa! - se rindió en los brazos de el, se aferro a si cuerpo - El esta muerto por mi culpa – dijo llena de dolor.<p>

Darién en ese momento sentía dolor, y no era precisamente por saber muerto a un compañero de batalla, sino por ver a la mujer que amaba tan dolida, tan quebrada ¿es que ella si lo amo después de todo? Dio un respiro profundo y por instinto trató de alejarse, pero ella lo apretó fuerte, entonces confirmó de nuevo que él estaba ahí para estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, él jamás se alejaría de ella. La levantó del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación de Rei, quería que descansara, entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de el y la colocó en la cama con demasiada devoción.

- Por favor tienes que descansar – habló con tono cansado  
>- Perdóname – dijo Serena mientras tomaba su mano fuertemente – Se que te estoy lastimando – Darién bajo su mirada hacia el suelo e intentó sacar una sonrisa a sus labios, pero todo se quedó en un intento<br>- Me lo merezco – confesó – Seiya ocupo un lugar que yo deje libre cuando decidí irme a América – acercó su rostro hacia el de Serena y busco sus labios tímidamente para darle un pequeño beso – Si tengo que vivir sabiendo que él ocupo un lugar importante en tu corazón, será un precio justo a pagar por mis errores -  
>- Si él murió por defenderme jamás me lo perdonare – dijo con voz quebrada – odio pensar que den su vida por mi<br>- Lo hacemos por que te queremos, por que eres valiosa, por que sin ti nada de lo que conocemos existiría – tomó sus manos fuertemente y trató de que ella razonara sus palabras, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con tanto resentimiento – Serena mírame – ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, intentaba mantener en control el dolor que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, lo sintió tomar su mentón suavemente para hacer que su rostro se encontrara con el suyo, entonces abrió sus ojos y lo vio con una mirada cristalina y llena de amor – Tu mereces ser protegida, tu misma has arriesgado tu vida en más de una ocasión ¿entonces por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo?  
>- ¡Por que soy yo la que siempre se queda sola! – confesó levantando un poco su voz – soy yo la que se queda con el vacío de su ausencia ¡y ya no quiero!¡ya no puedo!- Darién entonces se preocupo, respiro profundamente y le dio un beso en su frente<br>- Trata de dormir un poco – se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta – Iré con las chicas, tenemos que averiguar quien es la mujer que estuvo contigo cuando murió Seiya – Serena sintió un fuerte nudo en el medio de su garganta, ella bien sabía quién era Lilith, pero le generaba un terror enorme aceptar y confesarle a sus guardianas y a su príncipe que ella les había fallado.

* * *

><p>- Tenemos que sepultar a Seiya – Rei fue la que se atrevio a decir lo que todas estaban pensando, Serena se había quedado dormida y era la oportunidad para poder sacar el cuerpo<p>

- ¿No creen que Serena pueda encontrar una forma de regresarlo? – Mina hablo debilmente – Después de todo ella nos ha regresado a nosotras mismas a la vida

- El cristal de plata – interrumpio Hotaru – siempre ha sido el cristal de plata  
>- Entonces que lo ocupe – comentó Lita –<br>- El cristal solo protege a los planetas de nuestra galaxia, no hay nada que nuestra princesa pueda hacer  
>- Eso ya no tiene importancia – dijo Michiru fríamente – Seiya ya esta muerto y ahora necesitamos saber quien está detrás de todo esto<br>- El enemigo solo dio una advertencia – susurro Haruka – con el asesinato de Seiya nos está dejando claro que no esta jugando

Darién salio de la habitación en la que dormía Serena y se reunio con las chicas, estaba igual de preocupado y tenía muchas dudas

- ¿Sigue dormida? – preguntó Amy  
>- Si – tomó asiento y llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza – esto me tiene muy nervioso, siento que algo no está bien<br>- Es obvio que algo no esta bien – exploto Haruka – ¡asesinaron a Seiya y esa mujer que vimos dentro no parecio inmutarse siquiera con nuestra presencia!  
>- Soy perfectamente consiente de lo que sucede – gritó Darien<br>- Hey calmense – intervino Mina – tenemos que estar unidos  
>- La presencia que sentía en Serena ya no está con ella – mascullo Darién – no se que haya sucedido, pero siento a Serena muy debil, ella esta comportándose de forma extraña, la veo derrotada, temerosa..<br>- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Rei  
>- ¿Concentrense y díganme si sienten la misma fuerza en su aura?– susurro Darién<p>

Las chicas hicieron lo que él les pedia y se quedaron calladas cuando notaron que efectivamente la energía de Serena ya no parecía tener la misma fuerza

- ¿Crees que todo esto sea lo que provoque Tokyo de Cristal? – comentó Lita  
>- Espero que no – respondio Darién mientras se ponía de pie – por que si es así, tengo miedo de que Serena no tenga la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo –<p>

Hotaru se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta - ¿Sintieron eso?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Serena tuvo que fingir quedarse dormida para que Darién la dejara un momento a solas, en cuanto lo sintio salir abrio sus ojos y se sentó sobre la cama mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas asimilar el hecho de que Seiya se había ido. Sus manos le temblaban y su corazón parecia como si se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos, le faltaba la respiración y sentía mucho frío. Abrazo su cintura e intento controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, intentó por todos los medios no dejar que el dolor que sentía la atravezara, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, mientras más intentaba controlar su dolor, más parecía crecer. Se sentía como si estuviera parada en una fina línea que separa a la cordura de la locura. Le lastimaba pensar en el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, en la mirada llena de dolor de Darién al verla sumida en una tristeza que ni ella podía controlar. Empezo a caer en un sueño ligero, aun estaba atenta a los ruidos del exterior, pero su cuerpo poco a poco había empezado a relajarse, comenzó a soñar con imágenes mezcladas de sus amigas, de Darién, y Seiya, las veía sonreirle como siempre lo hacían, recordó todo y nada a la vez – Voy por ellas – la escuchó de nuevo decir mientras sus amigas y Darien eran atacadas por una masa de energía inmensa, entonces despertó abruptamente al sentir la energía maligna, abrio la puerta de la habitación y corrio hasta la sala en donde se encontró con las Sailor Scauts ya transformadas que miraban directamente a Darien con su indumentaria de Endimion y a una sombra que se veía en el centro del templo

- Lilith – susurro - ¡Darien! – gritó llena de miedo  
>- ¡Mantente atrás! – grito Darién mientras el resto de las Sailor se colocaban en frente de ella para poder protegerla<br>- ¡Darien alejate de ella! – dio unos pasos hacia delante pero Sailor Jupiter la había tomado por el brazo para impedir que se moviera - ¡Sueltame! – intentó zafarse pero su gurdiana la tenía bien agarrada - ¡Sailor Jupiter, suéltame! – trato de sonar llena de autoridad, pero su amiga tenía la misión de protegerla -¡Es una orden!  
>- ¿Quién eres? – escuchó hablar a Darien<br>- Pregúntaselo a tu princesa – habló suave – ella podrá decirte quien soy – Serena empezaba a sentir una ansiedad cada vez mayor conforme veia que Lilith se acercaba a Darien  
>- No permitire que te le acerques<br>- Eres valiente – afirmó – Pero de nada te servirá, te matare de igual forma

- Sailor Jupiter suéltame – volvio a decir mientras intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, sintio otro apretón y sin saber como dejó salir energía suficiente que hizo que Sailor Jupiter y el resto de las Scouts se estrellaran contra una de las paredes de la habitación, acto seguido corrio hasta donde estaba Darién para colocarse a su lado  
>- ¡Regresa a donde estabas! – ordenó Darien sin apartar su vista de Lilith quien sonreia de forma divertida<br>- ¡No! – respondio – No permitiré que los lastime, pelearemos juntos – escucho detrás suyo como las Sailors se pegaban a sus espaldas  
>- Me conmueves Serena – caminó hacia donde ellos dos estaban y los miro directo a los ojos – y la verdad es que me tienes un poco sorprendida, pensé que la muerte de Seiya te afectaría más<br>- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo! – gritó dando unos pasos hacia delante - ¡Jamás te perdonare! -  
>- Me gustaría hacer un experimento – acumuló un poco de energía en su mano izquierda – Quisiera saber que te duele más, la muerte de Seiya o la muerte de Darien – Serena casi por instinto se coloco en frente de Darien, pero este apenas vio la acumulación de energía la coloco detrás de su cuerpo haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Serena<br>- ¿Piensas defender a una mujer que te ha dicho mentiras? -  
>- Escuchame bien – apretó sus puños – No se quien seas ni que quieras, pero pienso defender a la mujer que amo hasta el último momento<br>- Que romántico – giro su rostro para ver a Serena - ¿No le has dicho que a veces te preguntás como habría sido tu vida con Seiya? – los ojos de Darién se abrieron irremediablemente pero no por eso dejó que perdiera la concentración, estaba listo para atacar en cuanto ella lanzara algún ataque- incluso, ella ha pensando que sería si fuera Seiya quien la hiciera suya – Serena se avalanzo sobre Lilith y solto un golpe al aire  
>- ¡Deja de envenenarnos!¡todo lo que dices son mentiras!¿también eso le hiciste a Seiya? -<br>- Lo de Seiya fue más divertido – comentó – pero ya me canse de hablar, tengo un proposito y pienso cumplirlo – Ahora, ríndete - Lilith se acercó lentamente hasta donde Serena se encontraba. Las Sailor y Darién le cerraron el paso y la colocaron detrás para que Lilith no pudiera lastimarla - Te lo he dicho, no puedes ganar esta batalla - ignoró completamente las miradas desafiantes de las guardianas - Ven conmigo - los ojos violeta de ella la atemorizaban, hacían que por primera vez en una batalla ella sintiera miedo, odiaba admitirlo, pero Lilith tenía razón, no había manera de derrotarla - Te estoy dando la oportunidad de terminar con esto de la forma más limpia posible -

- ¡No te acerques más! - Sailor Uranus fue la primera en atacar de nuevo, pero con una facilidad terrorífica Lilith recibió el impacto sin recibir un solo rasguño

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! - nada, ataque tras ataque ella siguió acercándose hasta donde estaba Serena

- Ninguno de sus poderes puede herirme - la declaración hizo que todas las Sailor Scouts se cerraran cada vez más en torno a Serena - ¿que no les has dicho quién soy? - Con un simple movimiento de mano, Lilith aparto a todas las Sailor sin ningún tipo de dificultad, dejándolas paralizadas

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - Darién intentó moverse, pero parecía estar clavado al suelo, podía escuchar como las chicas intentaban hacer lo mismo pero no había forma

- Nadie tiene más derecho de tocarla que yo - todas se quedaron en silencio en cuanto ella terminó de hablar. La misma Serena en cuanto sintió por primera vez la heladez de su piel sobre su rostro tuvo que apartarse bruscamente - Serena y yo somos la misma persona

La respiración de todos se contuvo al mismo tiempo, habían escuchado perfectamente pero aquella declaración no tenía nada de lógico. Sailor Mars observó a Lilith detenidamente y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que en la mirada de ella no había rastros de mentira. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Tu no puedes ser nuestra princesa! - Neptune sintió una rabia pocas veces experimentada en su vida, no podía pasar por alto una blasfemia como aquella, su princesa jamás podría emanar la maldad que la mujer en frente de ellos desprendía

- Todas son unas estúpidas - sus ojos parecieron llenarse de odio en cuanto miró a cada una de las sailor - Todas ustedes son responsables de que yo este aquí - entonces caminó hasta donde estaba Darién - Tu más que nadie Endimión - en cuanto Serena vio como ella se acercaba hasta Darien y rozaba su piel con sus dedos corrió hasta el y la aparto con un fuerte empujón que solo hizo que el rostro de Lilith se oscureciera más - ¿sabes por que te odio? - una de sus manos empezó a concentrar una bola de energía - ¡Por que me dejaste sola!¡Por que me abandonaste en medio de la oscuridad! y solo por eso mataré a todos los que quieres - por el rostro de Serena cayó una gota de sudor, seguía erguida protegiendo a Darien mientras que este y el resto de las demás intentaba moverse

- ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - Sailor Mars se atrevió hacer la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos, en respuesta de un saltó se posición en frente de Reí

- Yo soy el resultado de todas las heridas y temores de Serena. Soy la parte oscura que ella nunca dejó salir pero que fue alimentada durante todos estos años gracias a todas ustedes - soltó una sonrisa maligna - Cada vez que tú dejabas salir tu rabia por no haber nacido como la líder de las Sailor y te desquitabas con ella, me alimentabas más - los ojos de Reí se abrieron fuertemente - cada que le decías palabras hirientes yo crecía más, gracias a que tu querida amiga jamás compartía con alguna de ustedes su dolor - se alejo unos pasos de Reí y caminó de nuevo hasta donde estaba Serena - Cada vez que Amy, Mina, Lita o cualquiera de ustedes Sailor Outers hería de alguna forma mínima a su princesa yo incrementaba mi poder -

- ¡Nosotras jamás le hicimos daño! - Uranus gritó

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Pero ella jamás tuvo el valor de decirles la verdad, prefirió tragarse el dolor que le provocaba cada una de las batallas, prefirió esconder el dolor que le provocó cada una de las tantas veces en que ella las vio morir en alguna batalla - Lilith soltó una carcajada cuando vio la mirada perdida de Serena - ¿Ya lo entendiste Serena? todas esas noches en que lloraste en la soledad ayudaron a crearme, por que la realidad mi querida hermana, es que siempre has estado sola - los ojos de Serena empezaron acumular lágrimas

- ¡Ella nunca ha estado sola! – gritó Darién

- Endimión tu eres quién más daño le ha hecho - sentencio fríamente - nadie la conoce mejor que yo, y yo se que tu has sido su principal verdugo, o acaso ya no recuerdas la vez en que decidiste terminar con ella, o la vez en que decidiste irte de su lado para buscar una vida normal que ella no te podía ofrecer, por eso es que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, para alejarte de ella, para olvidarte de la niña que te anclaba hacia tu pasado - el rostro de Serena se contrajo de dolor y sus ojos dejaron resbalar gruesas lágrimas, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza mientras oprimía fuertemente sus oídos

- ¡Callate!¡Basta! -

- Serena no la escuches, nada de lo que te ha dicho es cierto ¡tu sabes lo mucho que te amo!¡lo mucho que significas para todos nosotros -

- Por eso, los matare a todos y te haré experimentar el mismo dolor que yo sentí durante tantos años al estar sola - con la misma facilidad con la que congelo a todos los liberó - no los matare rápidamente, no tendría ningún chiste hacerlo de ese modo - de nuevo todas las Sailor Scout corrieron hasta donde estaba Serena para poder protegerla

- Que empiece el juego -

La primera en atacar fue Sailor Venus y la siguieron el resto de las Sailor Scouts, una por una, dejaban salir su energía para intentar destruir a la mujer que tenían en frente, pero ningún ataque, ningún conjuro mágico lograba llegar hasta ella. Serena estaba paralizada detrás de Darien, veía de nuevo como sus guardianas peleaban para protegerla, de nuevo era testigo de como ellas ofrecían su vida para mantenerla con bien

- No las dejaré solas - dijo fuertemente - elevó su broche de transformación y conjuro su transformación y se convirtió en Sailor Moon

Se integró a la batalla e intentó igual que todas las Sailor herir a Lilith, pero la tarea era sumamente difícil por no decir imposible, fue hasta que Uranus logró estampar uno de sus poderes sobre Lilith, que ella vio la oportunidad para poder atacar con su báculo sagrado, reunió todas sus fuerzas, se concentró tanto como pudo y lanzó el poder hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Una luz las cegó por unos instantes y creyó que había logrado herirla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada hasta que sintió una fuerte y fría mano apretar su cuello, no supo como, ni en que momento, pero Lilith la tenía pegada contra una pared haciendo presión hasta quitarle parte de su respiración, todas las Sailor Scouts de inmediato intentaron llegar hasta ella para liberarla pero al parecer ella había puesto un campo protector alrededor de las dos

- Te lo dije, no puedes ganarme -

Sentía como las piedras detrás de ella empezaban a enterrarse en su espalda, la fría mano de Lilith estaba haciendo demasiada presión sobre su garganta, ya casi no podía respirar, detrás de ella escuchaba como las Sailor scouts y Darien intentaban romper con la barrera que Lilith había puesto alrededor de ellas dos, pero los esfuerzos de sus guardianas parecían inútiles.

- Ningún poder tuyo puede destruirme - dijo con voz cargada de odio - mucho menos con los poderes de Sailor Moon - cuando dijo esto tomo con su otra mano el broche de Serena, lo arranco de su pecho, lo abrió hasta encontrar el cristal de plata que pudo tocar y sostener sin ningún problema y momentos después con una sonrisa maligna destruyo el broche de transformación frente a la mirada atónita de las Sailors

- ¿Como es posible que puedas tocarlo? - dijo Sailor Uranus con frustración debido a la derrota que empezaba a sentir - ¡Nadie puede tocar el cristal de plata!

Serena estaba tirada a los pies de Lilith pálida como un cadaver, con fuerzas casi nulas y sin la transformación de Sailor Moon

- Ya se los dije - se arrodillo hasta Serena y tomo una de sus manos - Yo soy ella - acaricio su mejilla - aunque ahora puedo afirmar que soy mas fuerte que ella - apreto su rostro con la mano - al contrario de ti querida, yo no he reprimido mis poderes.

No podía levantarse, se sentía como si su fuerza hubiera sido extraída de golpe, levantaba su vista y se encontraba con la mirada maligna de ella y entendía que todo lo que Lilith le decía era verdad. No había forma de derrotarla.

El campo que las mantenía cubiertas fue quitado por Lilith, observo como las Sailors y Darien corrían hasta Serena para rodearla y protegerla sin que ella hiciera el intento de impedirlo.

- ¿Serena estas bien? - Darien la rodeo con sus brazos y se preocupo del estado en que se encontraba

- Ella tiene el cristal de Plata - dijo en tono debil

- Como te lo dije Serena, haré que sufras - hablo en tono juguetón mientras que con una de sus manos observaba el cristal de plata - quiero que veas como tus guardianas y tu prometido caen uno a uno - soltó una risita que helo los huesos de todos los que estaban ahí - así que empecemos

Fue ahora Lilith la que ataco sin piedad, sus poderes fueron directamente hasta donde estaban todas las sailors rodeando a Serena. De primera instancia intentaron esquivar los poderes y los ataques que ella les dirigía, pero era demasiado rápida y demasiado fuerte, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que no había forma de que ellas pudieran vencerla. Serena empezaba a sentir ese hueco formarse en su pecho cada que las veía protegerla, observaba con ojos cristalinos como sus amigas recibían cada uno de los golpes del enemigo, veía segundo a segundo como sus cuerpos eran lastimados y golpeados y eso solo le hizo sentir mas miedo.

- ¡Tenemos que proteger a Serena! - grito Sailor Mars mientras veia fugazmente a todas sus compañeras de batalla.

Todas corrieron alrededor de Serena y Darien, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a concentrar su energia hasta que lograron formar una pequeña esfera que la mantendría protegida durante unos minutos

- Princesa perdónenos - hablo Sailor Mercury - Parece que no podremos protegerla como es debido - Serena sintió como todos su músculos se tensaban, miraba detrás de sus espaldas como Lilith seguia enviando ataques hasta las Sailor y al pasar de los segundos veia como los rostros de sus amigas empezaban a llenarse de dolor causado por los constantes golpes sobres sus cuerpos

- Darien tienes que huir - grito Sailor Uranus - llevatela - abrió sus ojos aterrada y nego de inmediato, no las dejaría solas.

Pero para sorpresa de Serena, sintió como los brazos de Darien la tomaban por la muñeca y la ponían de pie para poder escapar, a lo lejos podia seguir escuchando la risa malevola de Lilith

- Que divertido - decía entre risas - los veras morir una vez mas

El corazón de Serena sintió como si le hubieran clavado una filosa daga, sintió de nuevo un profundo dolor recorrer y calar todo su cuerpo, miro con sus ojos atormentados como sus mejores amigas empezaban a perder la batalla, estaba viviendo de nueva cuenta la muerte de sus mejores amigas

- No puedo - susurro debilmente - ¡no quiero! - se sintió derrumbar de nuevo, sintió como los brazos de Darien la intentaban poner de pie de forma desesperada

- Serena tenemos que irnos - rogaba el - El sacrificio de las scouts sera en vano si no logramos escapar -

- No..no..no..no..- repetía frenéticamente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabeza - no de nuevo - sus ojos dejaban escapar lagrimas

- Serena tonta tienes que irte - la voz quebrada y dolida de Sailor Mars la hizo llegar al borde - no resistiremos mucho mas

Todo se paralizo para ella, todos los sonidos se aislaron durante unos segundos, su mirada estaba clavada en sus sailor scouts, miraba atormentaba como ellas daban su vida para protegerla, observaba como Darien la cubría con sus brazos en señal de que primero tendrían que matarlo para poder llegar hasta ella

- Me prometí que jamas las dejaría morir de nuevo - susurro - en ese punto Serena estaba consiente de que no podría ganar la batalla con Lilith, necesitaría de mucho tiempo para poder averiguar como acabar con alguien que era parte de ella misma y tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenia, así que solo le quedaba una opción y eso era proteger a sus scouts y a Darien a toda costa.

Cerro sus ojos y pidió por un milagro, pidió por una oportunidad mas para que fuera ella la que las protegiera por única vez, así que reclamo sus poderes como descendiente de la familia Lunar y sintió la energía empezar a llenar sus cuerpo, apreto sus puños fuertemente mientras intentaba absorber también la poca energía que quedaba de sus guardianas

- El cristal de plata es mio - hablo segura - y no te lo entregare tan facilmente

Lilith sintió su mano arder, abrió su palma y observo como el cristal de plata empezaba a brillar, fue tanta la luz que termino por soltarlo y pudo ver como este se dirigia en un halo de luz hasta las manos de Serena

- ¡No te lo permitiré! - corrió detrás de el

Las Sailor veían como eran envueltas en una luz extraña, por una fracción de segundos se detuvo el tiempo

- No tengo mucho tiempo - hablo Serena con los ojos empapados en lagrimas - les prometo que intentare resolver esto

Las chicas enfrente de ella intentaron moverse pero de nuevo estaban paralizadas de pies a cabeza - ¿Serena que haces? - sollozo Rei mientras observaba como aparecia el simbolo de la luna en su frente y como sus alas salían por detrás de su espalda

- Las protejo Reí - dijo mientras sus alas se extendían - Perdonenme, soy una egoísta pero no puedo verlas morir de nuevo - su energía estaba casi lista, Lilith estaba a solo unos metros de donde ella estaba y el cristal de plata casi llegaba hasta sus manos - Las encontrare

Sus pies empezaron a despegarse del suelo, su mano empezó a deslizarse de la mano de Darien - Prometiste nunca alejarte - dijo él lleno de angustia, ella sintió su corazón doler, rozo su rostro con sus dedos y trato de memorizar sus ojos

- Perdoname por romper mi promesa Darien, pero nunca mas dejare que algo te suceda, con Seiya ha sido suficiente -

Una fuerte energía la hizo cerrar sus ojos, sintió una arañazo en una de sus mejillas y entonces emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo con Lilith a su lado, era una carrera por alcanzar el cristal de plata y Serena era muy consiente de que si ella lo alcanzaba primero su oportunidad de protegerlos a todos se esfumaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo y ambas dejaron salir toda su energía para lograr quedarse con el cristal - Esto es entre tu y yo Lilith - hablo Serena mientras empezaba a sentir como su energía empezaba alcanzar niveles críticos

- ¡Estúpida! - la escucho gritar

Cerro sus ojos y en un ultimo esfuerzo logro extender su mano y alcanzar a rozar levemente el cristal de plata que en cuanto sintió la energía de ella estallo - Si habrá una batalla, será entre nosotras dos - y al terminar de hablar el cristal de plata empezó a fragmentarse en pequeñas piezas que en una fracción de segundo viajaron hasta los cuerpos de las Sailors y de Darien, y ellos sin esperarlo siquiera fueron envueltos en una energía fría, observaron como la pieza del cristal se introducía en sus cuerpos y luego de ello sus mentes parecieron apagarse.

Serena antes de ser envuelta por la explosion de energia pudo ver como los cuerpos de sus amigas y de Darien se transformaban en pequeñas partículas de energia, se elevaban al firmamento y en unos segundos mas se extendían en diferentes direcciones a una gran velocidad. Escucho un grito de frustración de Lilith y ella alcanzo a soltar una sonrisa - Están a salvo - dijo debilmente, entonces sus alas perdieron fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo y mientras esto sucedia y como si la caída de la princesa de la Luna al vacío y la derrota tuviera que ver con la vida misma de la tierra, todo de polo a polo empezó a congelarse, el sol y la Luna parecieron apagarse, cualquier tipo de vida quedo extinta, el planeta completo entro en una fase glaciar que había sido provocada por la misma Serena.

.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<br>Lamento haber tardado, pero el tiempo para escribir siempre es mínimo...espero no demorar tanto para la siguiente entrega. Ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, todo lo leo con los brazos abiertos ;)

Gracias por leer  
>Les quiere<br>Renee


	5. Fortaleza

***CAPITULO 4***

.

.

.

.

Sentía todo su cuerpo helado y entumido, cuando abrió sus ojos lo que veía le pareció extraño, levantó una de sus manos y pudo ver que estaba cubierta por algo blanco y frio - ¿nieve? – se preguntó a si misma, se incorporó con dificultad y pudo notar que sus alas estaban extendidas por detrás de su espalda cubriéndola del viento helado. Giro su rostro a los lados pero solo podía ver parajes blancos y bloques de hielo, llevó su vista hacia el cielo y no pudo encontrar el sol, todo era una especie de penumbra, no había luz, pero tampoco parecía ser de noche, intentó caminar, pero todo su cuerpo dolía - ¿Que sucedió? – hizo el intento de caminar hacia un borde que veía a unos metros de ahí, las alas detrás suyo dolieron también lo que le provoco soltar un jadeo de dolor, llevó sus manos hacia una de ellas y la acaricio con ternura – Lo siento – les dijo. Era extraño pero a lo largo de los meses había logrado establecer una especia de comunicación con ellas, cerro sus ojos e hizo que ambas volvieran al interior de su espalda.

Caminó con dificultad, sentía su piel helada y empezaba a temblar gracias al frío y luego de cruzar el paraje blanco logró llegar a la punta de la colina y cuando vio el paisaje detrás de ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Todo lo que podía ver estaba cubierto de espesa nieve y bloques de hielo, veía planicies altas, rocas, estructuras apenas sobresaliendo de enormes placas congeladas - ¿Donde estoy? - regreso sus pasos hacia otro bordo en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba. Tuvo más dificultad para subir al punto más alto, la nieve estaba congelada y tenía que clavar sus manos y pies para poder avanzar un poco. Después de un rato y de sentir sus manos prácticamente congeladas logro llegar a la punta y la visión que vio esta vez le quitó la respiración.

Frente a ella podía ver los remanentes de una ciudad cubierta por el hielo - ¿Que paso? – se dijo débilmente, entonces giro su rostro y sintió que su corazón se le detenía, a lo lejos, en el fondo del panorama podía ver una estructura alta que sobresalía en partes del interior de un bloque de hielo, tardo solo unos minutos en reconocer que eso que veía era la Torre de Tokio. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás atemorizada y ese descuido la hizo pegar sus pies demasiado sobre el borde lo que la hizo caer estrepitosamente varios metros cuesta abajo.

Gracias a la caída perdió el conocimiento durante varias horas, sus ojos pesaban mucho y era consiente de que el frio bajo su cuerpo le estaba entumeciendo todo. Dentro de su semi-inconsiencia empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, voces distorsionadas, lamentos, gritos…después de varios intentos por despertar al fin lo logro, movió sus piernas y manos, seguían doliendo pero al menos las podía mover, dio media vuelta para quedar recargada sobre su espalda, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo se había oscurecido mucho más, el viento si es que era posible era mucho más frio y una especie de tormenta de nieve comenzaba azotar los alrededores.

- Lililth - recordó los últimos minutos de la batalla con ella – Las chicas – volvió a decir – Darien – llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza para intentar recordar todo. Y por solo segundos logró recordar la fragmentación del cristal del plata, sintió sus ojos arder y le fue imposible no derramar lágrimas.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido extraño, se puso de pie y a lo lejos vio a dos demonios peleando entre ellos, rápido e ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo corrió debajo de una estructura para buscar refugio, pego su espalda y trato de no hacer el menor ruido, ya que cada vez los escuchaba más cerca. En efecto unos minutos después los escucho pelear a solo unos metros de ella, entonces algo los distrajo, uno de ellos giro sus pasos hacia donde estaba allá y olfateo atento. Serena casi contuvo su respiración y estuvo segura que la encontraría pero el otro demonio ataco de nuevo haciendo que este terminara destruido casi a los pies de la estructura en donde ella se encontraba. Escuchó al otro monstruo alejarse mientras ella soltaba un suspiro contenido - ¿Que sucede? – dijo temblorosa - ¿Dónde estoy? – gimió apretando sus rodillas, intentó dar unos pasos fuera del refugio improvisado, pero la tormenta de nieve ya estaba azotando todo, salir de ahí sería por demás peligroso, así que recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas a la espera de que la tormenta terminara, se hizo un ovillo y abrazo sus piernas para tratar de guardar calor.

Despertó con la mente un poco más clara, salió de su refugio y miró el panorama, seguía siendo el mismo, parajes blancos, placas de hielo y un silencio sepulcral que la hacía sentir mucho más expuesta. Analizo durante unos minutos que hacer, de nada le serviría quedarse ahí, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue caminar en dirección a la ciudad, ahí podría intentar buscar a alguien y trataría de ubicarse a partir de la torre de Tokyo. Mientras caminaba intentaba encontrar auras o energía de alguna persona, pero todo estaba en silencio por más que lo intentaba no percibía nada, ni un sonido, ni un latido, solo un absoluto vacío. Se acercó lo más que pudo hacia la torre de Tokyo, pero el camino era muy escarbado, las calles no existían y caminar entre bloques y planicies era por demás difícil. La ciudad que ella recordaba ni siquiera era visible, solo sobresalían gigantes estructuras y fachadas, en más de una ocasión mientras caminaba sintió un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad, era difícil para ella razonar que hacía apenas unas horas ahí existió uno de las ciudades más grandes del mundo que ahora parecía haberse transformado en nada, a veces se aventuraba a gritar al aire para saber si alguien la escuchaba pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, lentamente como si se tratara de una enfermedad empezó a sentir miedo, las lágrimas y un sentimiento de terror la invadían poco a poco, intentaba no quebrarse por completo, no después de ser la responsable de que todo un planeta perdiera la vida en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, de pronto su corazón se había exaltado, su pulso se había acelerado y su respiración se había hecho pesada, era la misma sensación que ella había experimentado en veces pasadas cuando soñaba con Lilith, regreso su vista y a unos metros de ahí pudo verla, parada a unos metros sonriendo de la misma forma maliciosa y con la mirada fija en ella. Dio por instinto dos pasos hacia atrás

- Mentiría si dijera que no estoy molesta contigo – su voz sonó amenazadora – Esto no estaba en el plan original, lo que hiciste fue una estupidez – comentó fríamente  
>- Ese era el punto – respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible – El conflicto esta entre tu y yo, ni Darien ni las chicas tienen que estar en medio de todo esto<p>

Lilith se arrojó hasta donde estaba Serena y la atacó con toda la intención de herirla, cosa que hizo con suma facilidad, se sentía frustrada, sus planes habían sido truncados de la forma menos pensada. Era cierto que no había logrado detener las acción de Serena durante la pelea, pero aun con ese ultimo acto de protección de ella hacia sus guardianas y Darién la que había quedado en ventaja era la misma Lilith, pero ya de nada parecía servirle, su único propósito era matar a todos los que la rodeaban frente a sus ojos y haberse quedado sin la oportunidad la tenía furiosa.

- No te tengo miedo – gritó Serena mientras se protegía con ambas manos de los ataques enviados por Lilith – Perdiste tu oportunidad – Lilith soltó un grito de desesperación y arrojó un ataque poderoso que hizo que Serena volara varios metros hasta estrellarse de nuevo sobre la nieve. Para Serena fue difícil no soltar un gemido de dolor, el ataque de Lilith le había golpeado gran parte de su cuerpo y aunque intento levantarse rápidamente para tratar de defenderse no lo logró, su cuerpo dolía sobremanera y la debilidad la estaba dejando cada vez más inconsciente. Lilith se quedó mirando en su dirección, veía sus esfuerzos inútiles por levantarse y no era que no disfrutara de su dolor, pero estaba empezando a odiar esa sonrisa escueta que adornaba el rostro dolorido de Serena – No me importa si me lastimas, estoy conforme con saber que las personas que amo están lejos de tu alcance….¡puedes matarme si quieres! – el rostro retador de Serena la hizo enfurecer aun más

- Te conozco tanto - afirmo - Conozco cada temor, cada duda, cada esperanza, cada sueño, cada aspiración, cada ansiedad, te conozco mejor que tu misma – verla ahí frágil y sin esperanzas lejos de hacerla sentirla superior la hizo enfadarse más - ¿qué no has tenido tiempo de ver la situación real en la que te encuentras? – preguntó Lilith – ¡te condenaste! – afirmó - Me enferma ver como no puedes ver la realidad lejos de las boberías relacionadas con el amor  
>- Mi amor por ellas y por Darién es lo que me hizo protegerlos– gritó Serena – Lo demás no me importa<br>- Ya no puedes ganar esta batalla – sentenció – te ahorcaste sola, cerraste tanto el juego que ya no hay manera de que puedas declarar una victoria

Serena se levantó con dificultad, las heridas de la última batalla aun estaban frescas y el hecho de aun no poder convocar poderes por ella misma le estaba haciendo pagar una factura bastante cara

- Tu historia de amor con Darién era lo menos importante dentro de toda tu jerarquía – se acercó levemente hasta Serena y la tomó por el brazo para poder apretarlo fuertemente – tu tenías una alianza con la Tierra, lejos de tu estúpida historia de amor, tu poder como heredera de la Luna estaba en alianza con el guardián de la tierra – apretó más hasta hacer que Serena soltara un sollozo – y al haberlos mandando a quien sabe donde, tu alianza termino y tu poder también – Serena cerro sus ojos y trato con todas sus fuerzas apartar el cuerpo helado de Lilith  
>- Te equivocas – susurro – aun puedo vencerte, mi amor por Darién, por mis amigas y por el planeta entero es lo que me dará fuerza suficiente– los ojos de Lilith se encendieron como llamas consumidas por el odio –<br>- Debería matarte aquí mismo – siseo – pero no te hare las cosas tan fáciles, quiero que sufras – se apartó de ella bruscamente y caminó a lado contrario – Prolongaremos el juego tanto como desees, sabes que llevo la delantera – regreso su mirada hacia Serena – Lo que me deja en duda es tu capacidad, sin el cristal de plata no eres nada – sentencio

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Serena se quedó en medio del lugar analizando las palabras de Lilith, quizá ella tenía razón, ella sin el cristal de Plata no tenía poderes, no tenía forma de pelear, estaba a la deriva, derrotada, sin idea de cómo resolver el conflicto que ella había provocado, derramo de nuevo gruesas lágrimas, dejó que sus hombros temblaran a causa del llanto, apretó sus puños y se sintió sumamente sola – Encontraré la forma – se repitió más por mecánica que por convencimiento – Encontraré la forma de traerlos de vuelta

Sus lágrimas se secaron en contornos marcados sobre sus mejillas, sus mejillas estaban frías y rojas a causa del clima helado, su cuerpo le respondía con dificultad y aunque llevaba rato pensando que hacer ninguna idea concreta se le venía a la mente, luego de dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara un poco, decidió moverse, tenía que encontrar algún lugar en el que no estuviera tan expuesta y el único lugar que se le ocurría era el que había sido su hogar. Tuvo que caminar bastante, y se perdió en más de una ocasión, tardó bastante en identificar el lugar correcto, pero al igual que el resto de la ciudad, el edificio estaba cubierto por hielo, apenas lograba distinguir la forma y la entrada principal estaba cubierta, ni siquiera la veía. Buscó la salida de emergencia y la encontró igual, pero al ser más pequeña quizá lograría abrir una pequeña brecha por la que pudiera entrar. A los alrededores logró encontrar una placa de metal que quizá pertenecía a un pedazo de lamina de un auto, lo llevó hasta la entrada y comenzó a pegar el bloque de hielo, pero apenas lograba rasguñarlo, llena de frustración aventó la placa, se dejó respirar un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo, luego de que sus manos estuvieran enrojecidas por los golpes y que sufriera algunas cortadas producidas por le metal logro abrir un pequeño hueco por el que se introdujo con bastante dificultad.

El interior si era posible estaba mucho más frio que el exterior, miró hacia arriba y respiró profundamente, subir hasta el piso doce por las escaleras de emergencia le tomaría tiempo, más, considerando que sus pies estaban helados y el cuerpo le seguía doliendo, pero a esas alturas tenía la necesidad de encontrar un lugar seguro, subió despacio, contando los escalones para lograr matar el tiempo, descansando de vez en cuando para dejar que su cuerpo aun lastimado se repusiera un poco, cuando llego al piso correcto y vio al final del pasillo la puerta, se sintió encontrar una balsa en medio del mar y corrió hasta ella, levantó la maceta de la entrada y uso la llave de emergencia para abrir la puerta, entró casi con desesperación, como si de último momento hubiera sentido un terror inexplicable por estar donde estaba.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se dejó respirar profundamente, caminó pesadamente por el lugar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el departamento estaba justo como ella lo había dejado, las maletas del viaje estaban en la esquina de la sala; parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, todo lucía viejo, desquebrajado y sobretodo sumamente frío, eso no se parecía en nada al hogar que ella y Darién había construido durante el último año, caminó hasta la habitación y sintió una profunda nostalgia, se dejo caer sobre la fría cama, cerro sus ojos y trató por todos los medios posibles no dejar que el llanto le desbordara de nuevo – Tienes que ser fuerte – se repetía una y otra vez – Todo se resolverá, todo volverá a ser lo de antes – dijo entre gemidos. Se recostó sobre el colchón, estaba cansada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar un poco, sin darse cuenta en que momento, perdió la conciencia.

_- ¿Me amas? – preguntó mientras se acurrucaba aun más contra el cuerpo de Darien_  
><em>- ¿aun lo dudas? – respondió mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo, la vio negar suavemente con su cabeza<em>  
><em>- Es solo que me gusta escucharlo – habló suavemente<em>

_Los fuertes brazos de Darien la tomaron por la cintura y la hicieron girar hasta colocarla encima de el y tomando su rostro con ambas manos volvió a repetirlo_

_- Mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo – sus ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó con dulzura_  
><em>- Por que no se que hice para merecerte- recargó su rostro sobre el pecho de Darién y derramo un par de lágrimas – Eres lo que siempre espere<em>  
><em>- Yo soy el que siempre estará preguntándose que hizo para merecer un ángel – lo sintió besar una de sus manos – Por que tu eres mi ángel Serena<em>  
><em>- y ¿eres feliz? –<em>  
><em>- No podría imaginar una vida mejor -<em>  
><em>- Nunca nos separaremos – afirmó mientras besaba su cuello seductoramente<em>  
><em>- Jamás -<em>

Despertó cuando escuchó un crujido proveniente de la puerta, se incorporó de la cama y corrió detrás de la puerta de la habitación, su respiración se hizo muy pausada… escuchaba levemente movimientos en la otra estancia, contuvo la respiración esperando que fuera algún demonio que la había seguido hasta ahí, tomó con cuidado la lámpara de noche dispuesta atacar como pudiera, levanto los brazos y cuando tuvo visibilidad soltó un grito al ver de quien se trataba

- ¡Serena! – escuchó decir, bajó sus brazos y soltó la lámpara, se dejó caer sobre el suelo y trato de retomar el ritmo regular de su respiración  
>- Luna – dijo con alivio y con sorpresa<p>

Extendió sus brazos para poder cargar a la pequeña gatita que pareció emocionarse igual que ella por tenerla ahí en frente – Gracias a Dios que estás bien – dijo Serena mientras daba un profundo suspiro

- Serena ¿qué sucedió? – Luna la miró detenidamente, la veía herida, y podía ver varios moretones en los brazos y piernas de la rubia – Sentí un energía maligna muy extraña, luego te sentí como si desaparecieras… logré ocultarme antes de que la ola de frío azotara tu casa  
>- Mis papas – preguntó rápidamente<br>- Todo esta irreconocible, seguramente quedaron atrapados entre los bloques de hielo – la observó contener lágrimas, su barbilla empezó a temblar y sus manos las apretaba fuertemente, la veía mal, genuinamente mal  
>- Todo esto es mi culpa – dijo débilmente – todo -<br>- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – ella bajó su rostro ante la pregunta, negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros  
>- No lo se – susurro derrotada<br>- Serena tienes que explicarme que sucedió  
>- Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de razonar las cosas, solo actué por instinto – su voz empezaba a debilitarse a cada palabra que pronunciaba – Luna te juro que yo no tenía idea de que ella fuera una amenaza – buscó la mirada confundida de la gatita – pensé que se trataba de mi conciencia, de mis culpas, jamás imagine que ella fuera real<p>

Luna se sentó frente a quién, ella consideraba la mujer más pura del universo, escuchaba sus palabras entrecortadas, llenas de dolor ¿cómo es que había aparecido un nuevo enemigo y ella no lo había notado?¿como es que se había desatado una catástrofe de tan grandes magnitudes?

- Nunca vi venir esto – murmuro Luna  
>- Solo yo podría haberlo notado – dijo temerosa –<p>

La pequeña gatita no entendía mucho, intentaba atar cabos, unir señales, pero no lograba mucho – Ella es parte de mi – la escuchó decir – Yo le di vida – miró sus ojos atormentados, caminó unos pasos más hacia ella y la vio temblar

- ¿Parte de ti? – preguntó llena de temor - ¿de quién estas hablando?  
>- No podía permitir que matara a alguien más – casi gritó al recordar a Seiya<br>- ¿Cómo que matar a alguien mas?  
>- Ella asesinó a Seiya – respiró profundo – y deseaba hacer lo mismo con las chicas y con Darien y yo no podía permitirlo – logró calmar su llanto y se atrevió a encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Luna – yo solo le pedí al cristal de plata que me permitiera protegerlas – Luna llevó su mirada rápidamente al pecho de Serena y busco el broche de transformación, luego busco a los alrededores pero no vio nada<p>

- ¿Dónde esta el cristal de plata? -  
>- Las vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos - Luna caminó hasta el regazo de su dueña y apretó sus garras para que ella reaccionara, deseaba que la pregunta que ella estaba por hacer fuera entendida lo más claro posible<br>- ¿Fragmentaste el cristal de plata? – los ojos de Serena se llenaron de temor  
>- No tenía idea -<br>- Tu provocaste la glaciación – susurro Luna – ahora entiendo – de pronto sintió su cuerpo pesado – ningún enemigo podría haber provocado este estado, ninguno podría haber tener el poder suficiente – concluyó – por eso Sailor Plut no podía darnos más detalles del supuesto enemigo….  
>- Lo siento tanto Luna – dijo la rubia llena de culpa – jamás creía que yo podría quitarle la vida a un planeta entero<br>- ¿y dices que el nuevo enemigo fue creado por ti?  
>- Es lo que ella me ha dicho desde que la vi por primera vez y no creo que me mienta – agregó – es muy fuerte y pudo tocar el cristal de plata sin ningún problema<br>- Debemos hablar con la Reina Serenity – regreso sus pasos hacia la puerta y se aseguró que nadie la hubiera seguido – Si en verdad pudiste fragmentar el cristal de plata estamos en graves problemas  
>- ¿Ya había sucedido antes?<br>- No conozco la historia a ciencia cierta, tu madre en cambio si debe saberlo  
>- ¿Por qué lo dices? -<br>- Por que se dice que la primera descendiente de la Luna lo hizo alguna vez  
>- Luna ¿Cómo podemos hablar con mi madre? -<br>- Debemos localizar el portal de conexión – caminó hasta una de las ventanas y miro por una pequeña rendija – El portal que Artemis y yo usábamos esta detrás del área de juegos del Crown Center  
>- Tenemos que ir –<br>- Será complicado, hay muchos demonios allá fuera

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Serena asomó la vista por la ventana y respiró profundo – Tendremos que arriesgarnos – regreso a la habitación y se cambio, buscó la ropa más cómoda y salió de nuevo hacia la sala en donde encontró a Luna lista para salir de ahí. Justo como lo esperaban se encontraron con más de una decena de demonios en el camino, tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosas para no llamar su atención, Serena no poseía poderes y enfrentarlos sería tarea difícil por no decir imposible, tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para analizar el camino y verificar que fueran por la ruta correcta – No se si la puerta trasera tenga acceso – comentó Luna, pero creo que es la mejor forma de entrar – Serena tardó un rato en que la puerta lograra abrirse un poco para que pasara Luna

- No hay forma de que yo pueda pasar por ahí –  
>- No puedes quedarte aquí afuera – la reprendió Luna – es muy peligroso<br>- Iré a buscar algo que me ayude hacer más presión en la puerta, mientras ve y verifica que el portal aun este ahí -  
>- Voy contigo<br>- No – respondió enérgica Serena – no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos, no se si Lilith me este vigilando, así que tienes que tratar de abrir el portal lo más pronto posible para hablar con mi madre - Serena vio el rostro de preocupación de Luna - no te preocupes estaré bien - dijo antes de alejarse para poder buscar algo que le ayudara abrir. Camino durante un largo rato, asumía que se había alejado lo suficiente del Crown, pero hasta ese punto no había encontrada nada que le pudiera ayudar, entonces a lo lejos pudo ver una especie de varilla que salía de un enorme bloque a unos cinco metros del suelo, observo la columna y analizo alguna forma para poder llegar hasta ella, pegado del lado izquierdo estaba una pared, si se apoyaba en ella a la par de la columna podría subir poco a poco, antes de empezar con el procedimiento miro una vez mas hacia alrededor, la idea de prácticamente escalar no le encantaba, pero al parecer no había otra forma. Empezó a subir poco a poco, recargado bien su espalda contra el muro para tratar de equilibrarse lo mas posible, en mas de una ocasión resbalo, pero después de muchos esfuerzos y de sentir sus músculos tensos alcanzo la varilla, tuvo que ejercer fuerza para liberarla, pero al final lo logro, la arrojo al piso para que no le mantuviera su mano ocupada y poder bajar, dio el primer paso y estaba por dar el segundo cuando uno de sus pies resbalo haciendo que perdiera todo el equilibrio y que se resbalara hacia el suelo, cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe al llegar al suelo, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando se decidió por mirar, se dio cuenta que sus alas se habían extendido y que la habían salvado de una enorme caída, soltó una sonrisa y piso el suelo soltando un gran respiro - Gracias - les dijo de nuevo, tomo la varilla, y corrió de regreso hacia el Crown.

Intento de nuevo abrir la puerta y apenas pudo hacer espacio suficiente para que ella con esfuerzos pudieran entrar; dentro todo estaba oscuro, tardo unos segundos en ajustar su vista para poder distinguir las formas y caminar, daba pasos pequeños evitando chocar con cosas, no deseaba hacer ruido, camino hasta lo que era la bodega del centro y llamo quedamente a Luna - ¡Luna! - susurro de nuevo - ¡Luna!¿donde estas? - escucho un ruido proveniente del área de maquinas, camino despacio y antes de entrar vio a Luna escondida detrás de una mesa haciéndole señas para que hiciera lo mismo, entonces ella se oculto detrás de una puerta y espero

- ¡Demonios! - mascullo alguien a unos metros de ahí - ¡El portal debe haberse cerrado!  
>- A Lilith no le gustara nada la noticia - aporto otra voz - ¿estas segura que te dijo que este era el lugar correcto?<br>- La energía procedía de aquí mismo, yo misma la sentí hasta hace unas horas - Serena intentaba bajar el ritmo de su respiración para poder escuchar la conversación, se aventuro asomarse un poco para ver a las personas que hablaban pero estaban de espaldas - Solo la reina Serenity debe de saber que fue lo que hizo la odiosa princesa para poder desaparecer el cristal de plata ¡tenemos que encontrarla! - Serena dio un paso mas y no vio una pequeña envoltura que estaba en el suelo la cual piso provocando un ruido en medio de la sala, regreso su paso y se oculto de nuevo

Ambos en cuando escucharon el ruido agudizaron sus sentidos e intercambiaron miradas, Lilith les había asegurado que Serena buscaría el portal para hablar con su madre

- Princesa - hablo una de las personas entonando una voz cantarina - ¿Estas ahí? - pregunto mientras caminaba hacia donde se ocultaba Serena  
>- Si estas ahí será mejor que te muestres, podemos negociar - dijo la otra persona<p>

Serena se pego mas a la pared y observo la mirada aterrada de Luna, le hizo señas para que se fuera pero la pequeña gata se negaba a dejarla sola, con la mirada busco algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, pero lo único que había encontrado era una tabla de picar que seguramente pertenecía a Andrew

- Sabes que no hay forma de que nos enfrentes -  
>- Mucho a menos a Lilith - agrego la otra persona -<p>

La rubia los sentía acercarse cada vez mas, y sabia que si la encontraban seria su fin, respiro hondo y miro de nuevo hacia donde estaba Luna y le hizo señas para que entendiera que a su señal deberían correr y encontrarse de nuevo en el departamento, la gatita se veía desconfiada, le daba miedo que pudiera herirla, pero también entendía que Serena sabia que no había forma de que pudieran vencer a las personas que estaban dentro del árcade.

Serena levanto la tabla a la altura de sus hombros, observo algún lugar lejano y limpio, respiro un par de veces y arrojo el objeto lo mas lejos posible, eso fue suficiente para ocasionar un ruido distractor que les permitiera a ella y a Luna escapar. Todo lo tuvieron que hacer en una fracción de segundos, apenas la tabla había tocado el suelo ambas salieron corriendo en dirección a la salida. Los misteriosos personajes en efecto habían alejado la vista del punto en que se encontraba Serena, pero así de rápido se habían dado cuenta que ella intentaba escapar

- ¡Viento nebuloso! - grito una de ellas al tiempo que arrojaba un poder en dirección a Serena

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para agachar la cabeza y esquivar el ataque, corría con todas sus fuerzas escuchando detrás como la atacaban, se metía entre bloques, calles, senderos y toda especie de obstáculos que la hicieran perder camino, luego de unos minutos a lo lejos observo una alcantarilla redonda abierta y no lo pensó mucho, dio un pequeño salto para entrar por el hueco y cuando estuvo dentro pego el cuerpo al suelo y rezo por que las personas la hubieran perdido de vista. Afortunadamente así fue, unos segundos después observo las piernas de sus perseguidores correr en línea recta. 

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Se quedo ahí por un buen rato hasta que estuvo segura que nadie la esperaba fuera, observo los alrededores y se apresuro hacia el departamento. Cuando llego Luna ya la esperaba con un rostro lleno de preocupación que se evaporo apenas la vio entrar por la puerta, ella se dejo caer sobre el piso y se permitió respirar profundamente

- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo con la respiración agitada  
>- ¿Los habías visto antes? - pregunto Luna, ella negó con la cabeza<br>- Solo he visto a Lilith, pero por lo poco que pude escuchar trabajan para ella

Luna se quedó durante unos minutos pensativa, aun no conocía al nuevo enemigo, pero por lo que había escuchado de Serena, asumía que era muy letal, tenía que serlo para haber podido poner a Serena en la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, pero también podía concluir que si ella estaba buscando el portal era por alguna razón

- Ella tampoco sabe como resolver esto - afirmó Luna, Serena arrugo la frente - piénsalo, si esas personas fueron enviadas por Lilith es por que ella quiere saber como hacer que el cristal de plata reaparezca  
>- ¿Crees que no lo sepa? -<br>- Es probable – comentó Luna – Por eso está buscando la forma de hablar con la reina Serenity  
>- Pero ahora el portal ha desaparecido - susurro Serena - ¿como hablaremos con mi madre?<br>- Tendremos que buscar un nuevo portal - contesto Luna -

Serena hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba muy cansada, no había tenido tiempo de descansar o atender las heridas que aun tenía en el cuerpo - Necesitas descansar – la vio Luna preocupada  
>- Se que necesito hacerlo, pero no logro tener mi mente en blanco….tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – Serena dejo caer su espalda sobre el frío suelo, clavó su mirada en el techo y sintió como las lágrimas volvían acumularse en sus ojos<br>- No estás sola – escuchó decir a Luna mientras la sentía acercarse a ella para poder rozar su cuerpo con la mano de la rubia que en cuanto sintió la caricia soltó un pequeño sollozo – Serena, mírame – le pidió la gatita y con gran esfuerzo ella llevó su mirada bañada en lágrimas hasta los ojos de su guardiana – No estás sola – le volvió a repetir llena de convicción, entonces Serena soltó una pequeña sonrisa y sintió que ciertamente no estaba sola.  
>- Duerme un rato en lo que yo pienso que hacer –<br>- Lo intentaré – dijo más tranquila

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Antes de que Serena pudiera cerrar sus ojos o de que Luna volviera sus pasos hacia el balcón, una intensa luz cubrió toda la habitación, enseguida se sintió como si ambas estuvieran siendo llevadas a otro lugar. El primer reflejo de Serena fue ponerse de pie y prepararse para atacar como pudiera, a esas alturas ya no se podía sentir segura en ningún lugar.

- Serenity – escuchó a lo lejos una voz que ella conocía perfectamente  
>- ¿Reina? – preguntó Luna mientras se situaba a lado de Serena, que seguía en posición de guardia<p>

Unos segundos después en frente de ella se materializó la figura de la antigua soberana del Milenio de Plata, pero ella no se relajó, no cuando sabía que Lilith podía meterse en su cabeza con suma facilidad

- Serenity no estás en peligro – afirmó la reina mientras observaba a su hija llena de heridas – No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero mientras estés aquí, estarás a salvo. Serena bajó sus brazos y cuando sintió la mano de su madre posarse sobre su mejilla supo que al fin tendría unos momentos de paz

- Madre – dijo con un tono de voz lleno de alivio – Estás aquí  
>- No tengo mucho tiempo - la escucho decir – No estoy segura si Lilith también puede sentirme, pero debía arriesgarme; esto que has hecho es muy delicado – Serena percibió la voz dura de su madre, y le dolía ya que jamás la había visto con un semblante tan duro<br>- Lo lamento – dijo débilmente – Tienes todo el derecho de estar decepcionada de mi – no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en el suelo, y nuevamente sintió la mano de su madre sobre su rostro  
>- Jamás me sentiré decepcionada de ti – afirmó – Pero no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele verte en este estado sabiendo que esto solo es el inicio – por las mejillas de Serena resbalaron lágrimas culposas que no podía detener – Debes dejar de tener miedo, por que cada vez que lo haces Lilith se vuelve más fuerte – ante la sola mención de ese nombre Serena se sentía llena de impotencia, ese nombre ya estaba relacionado con la mayor de sus tragedias<br>- Madre necesito que me expliques como recuperar el cristal de plata  
>- Esto ya ha sucedido antes ¿no es así? – preguntó Luna<br>- Se dice que la primera descendiente de la Luna hizo una fragmentación del cristal de plata durante una guerra que sostuvo con el guardián del Sol, las leyendas dicen que él era tan poderoso que no había forma de derrotarlo de inmediato, ni siquiera con el cristal de plata, así que ella decidió fragmentar el cristal para ganar tiempo y encontrar aliados que le pudieran dar energía para la lucha -  
>- y ¿que sucedió con el cristal de plata? – preguntó Serena<br>- En el momento en que se hace la fragmentación cada una de las piezas será dirigida algún lugar seguro, Serenity, tu introdujiste cada pieza dentro del cuerpo de tus guardianas y de Endymion, para localizar las piezas tendrás que guiarte por la energía que emanen cada una de ellas cada que sus planetas se alinien con la Tierra, tendrás solo una oportunidad, si la alineación termina antes de que ubiques la pieza, tendrás que esperar a que el planeta regrese a la misma ubicación.  
>- ¿Así que solo tengo que encontrarlos?<br>- No es tan fácil, como medida de seguridad cada pieza del cristal de plata será resguardado por un demonio y esté solo cederá la pieza ante el poder y la presencia de la heredera de la Luna – la reina suavizo su mirada – se dice que cada demonio fue creado por los miedos más arraigados de la persona que hizo la fragmentación  
>- ¿Mis miedos? - susurro Serena<br>- En aquella ocasión el cristal se fragmento únicamente en tres piezas, tu los has fragmentado en ocho piezas  
>- Ocho demonios - concluyo Serena – Deberé encontrar a las chicas y enfrentar esos ochos demonios para recuperar las piezas – la reina asintió - ¿La primera heredera que hizo la fragmentación, lo logró?<br>- Antes de reunir el cristal la reina eventualmente logro encontrar aliados, y estas fueron las guardianas de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar, ella les ofreció protección absoluta a cambio de la energía que necesitaba para enfrentar al guardián del sol.  
>- ¿Así fue como se hizo la alianza con los planetas? -<br>- Si, el único que se negó a entrar a la lucha fue el guardián de la Tierra, de ahí que el imperio Lunar siempre mantuvo lejanía con el planeta azul - la mirada de la reina Serenity se enterneció un poco al recordar la razón por la cual la Tierra y la Luna entraron en alianza - Aunque eso cambio cuando tu y Endymion se enamoraron  
>- Lo haré – dijo convencida<br>- Fragmentar el cristal de plata tiene consecuencias y riesgos – para la reina Serenity fue difícil ocultar las lágrimas que cubrieron sus ojos – Se dice que la reina de aquel entonces logró unir el cristal de plata y venció al guardián del Sol, pero no logro sobrevivir a la energía que el cristal libero cuando la unión se realizo – Serena de pronto sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda – Tu sabes perfectamente que siempre que usas el cristal de plata en exceso éste drena tu energía y puede llegar a ser mortal, pero esa fuerza y energía no se compara con la que el cristal de plata emanara cuando se vuelva a unir.  
>- Tendré que correr el riesgo - soltó las palabras con fuerza y convicción - es mi deber, yo provoque la glaciación y yo debo terminar con ella<br>- Hay algo mas con lo que tu te estas enfrentando - agrego su madre - Lilith es tu principal demonio a vencer y siendo parte de ti ella también puede reclamar las piezas del cristal de plata - Serena arrugo su frente llena de frustración - La primera que logre reunir la cantidad mayor de fragmentos, será quien pueda convocar a los restantes para hacer la unión, si Lilith lo logra, será tu fin y el del universo -  
>- No dejare que ella gane – Serena apretó sus manos llena de esperanza – Te juro madre que regresaré todo a la normalidad<br>- Será una batalla muy larga – advirtió la reina – trata de no olvidar quién eres y que estás buscando – Luna fue la primera que entendió el significado detrás de las palabras de la reina, y en ese momento no supo hacer otra cosa más que pedir fuerza para poder ser el apoyo que la princesa necesitaría – Nunca olvides que te quiero, mi querida princesa

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Serena y Luna sintieron de nuevo como el espacio alrededor de ellas cambiaba, ella se sentía de nuevo pesada y fría, y supo que su madre se había ido cuando abrió sus ojos y observó el departamento cubierto de penumbra. A su lado Luna se mantenía callada, igual que Serena procesaba la información que la reina Serenity les había dado  
>- El siglo treinta – susurro Serena – ahora entiendo como es que llegamos al siglo treinta – dijo llena de resignación – Encontrar a las chicas y a Darien no será rápido<p>

Luna no supo que decir, con tristeza se daba cuenta que su princesa enfrentaría un proceso largo y doloroso que le dejaría cicatrices profundas…ahora al fin podía entender por que la Neo Reina Serena que conoció en el futuro no tenía similitud alguna con la Serena que ella conocía. La batalla contra Lilith, la cambiaría para siempre.

- Lo lograremos juntas – acotó Luna  
>- Tengo que encontrar la forma de convocar poderes por mi misma<br>- Existe una forma – afirmó Luna - El cristal de plata funciona como un catalizador de energía, todo tu poder como heredera de la luna se exponenciaba a través de el, pero el cristal no es la fuente inicial de tus poderes, eso es algo que tu heredaste, algo que esta en tu sangre - Serena razono las palabras de su guardiana, desde que se había enterado de que era Sailor Moon los poderes los había recibido del broche de transformación que la misma Luna le había entregado y mas adelante cuando se entero que ella era la princesa, el cristal se fusionó con su broche  
>- ¿Es por eso que Rini tenia esas explosiones de energía cuando se veía en peligro? - recordó<br>- Correcto - respondió Luna - toda heredera de la familia real debe aprender a controlar su energía para que cuando reciba el cristal de plata alcance el poder máximo, pero dadas las condiciones de tu despertar, no hubo tiempo de que te entrenaras  
>- Luna debo aprender a controlar mis poderes - dijo decidida - de lo contrario no tendré oportunidad de sobrevivir en estas condiciones ni lograre reunir los fragmentos del cristal que se encuentran dentro de las chicas, ni mucho menos enfrentar a los demonios que están cuidando las piezas<br>- Pero no sabemos si lograras hacerlo, quizá ya sea muy tarde - advirtió Luna, entonces la mirada de Serena se torno muy confiada  
>- Hay algo que Lilith me enseño y que te aseguro ella no ha razonado - dijo Serena mientras se ponía de pie y veía por el hueco de la ventana el paisaje desolador y frio - Lilith se ha cansado de decir que todo lo que yo puedo hacer ella también - una extraña sonrisa asomo a su rostro - eso también funciona a la inversa - afirmo - si ella puede tener poderes sin la necesidad de tener el cristal de plata, yo también – dio un fuerte respiro lleno de resignación – Ella puede escucharme y sentirme, así que muy probablemente a estas alturas ella ya debe saber como restaurar al cristal de plata, así que ambas sabemos que quien logre reunir el cristal de plata llevara la ventaja y muy probablemente la victoria – caminó hasta la mesa de noche a lado de la cama y vio los dos portarretratos, en uno aparecía ella y Darién, y en otro posaba con el resto de las chicas – Ella no me conoce del todo bien – levantó uno de los portarretratos – yo tengo razones poderosas para regresar todo a su estado natural –<p>

La vida de Serena a partir de ese hecho se resumiría en tres variables: la persona que fue antes de crear de forma inconsciente a Lilith, la que había vivido una vida plena al lado del amor de su vida, después estaba la persona en que se había convertido después de provocar la glaciación y al final estaba la persona que necesitaría ser para resolver el conflicto provocado y traer de regreso a todos sus seres queridos. Tenía que tomar una decisión, cada opción tenía costos y riesgos; la primera era simplemente dejar que Lilith cantara victoria ante la guerra enfermiza que le había declarado, opción que francamente ya no le causaba tanta congoja, sus amigas y Darien estaban a salvo en algún lugar del planeta, la única que tenía conciencia de todo aquel desastre era ella misma y francamente no le importaba morir. La segunda opción, era quizá la más arriesgada y compleja, representaba luchar contra ella misma, hacer que los poderes ocultos que ella llevaba en su sangre despertaran para poder hacer frente a su propio demonio y si era sincera consigo misma esta opción era la que más la asustaba, no sabía con seguridad si podría hacer frente a la lucha, pero a la vez este camino era el que más valor le inyectaba, era la que más valía la pena, pues se trataba de luchar por recuperar la vida que ella y sus guardianas tuvieron antes de la catástrofe.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Notas de autor.<br>Que difícil ha sido ordenas las ideas, lamento mucho la demora para esta entrega, pero como les dije tengo otro fic en otro universo y estoy trabajando las dos historias a la par, eso y revisar diez, veinte, treinta veces un capítulo me retrasa mucho. Espero que valga la pena para ustedes la lectura, creanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Como siempre agradezco a las personas que me leen, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias saben que siempre los recibo con gusto. Espero no tarde mucho para la próxima.

Les quiere  
>Renee.<p> 


End file.
